Randy Cunningham and Frankenstein's Monster
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Having defeated the Army of Darkness, Randy Cunningham and his allies must face another grave creature one with shocking power and brutality. From the mind of a mad scientist living up to a dark legacy, The Monster is born again and with a powerful teen from beyond the gave. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Norrisville...

In the dark and stormy night at the train station in the outskirts of Norrisville, both Hannibal McFist and Viceroy awaited the arrival of their latest partner. The rain was pouring and soaked both the businessman and the scientist to the bone. The clock at the station had just barely struck twelve and the train had yet to arrive.

"Why couldn't this guy arrive on a plane like most people?" asked McFist as he held his umbrella.

"As I told you before sir, both he and his assistant don't like planes. Too close to lightning, and with the weather we're having I can't blame them." said Viceroy in a bored tone.

"Why are you so glum Viceroy? I thought you'd relish the chance of working side by side with this man?" asked McFist

Viceroy merely rolled his eyes.

"If you'd met him like I did you'd know that Frederick Von Frankenstein isn't exactly pleasant." said Viceroy

It was more than evident that Viceroy did not care for the man that they were waiting for. Frederick Von Frankenstein was a prominent scientist and medical doctor that had made a name for himself in several institutions. One of these was the Mad Scientist University where he studied for a year. In that time he and Viceroy had a sort of rivalry which they both understood because they were amongst the saner members of the school.

"So you weren't friends, whatever. You'll be working together so suck it up!" said McFist as the rain finally stopped.

"At least it stopped raining." said Viceroy as he closed his umbrella and the whistle of the train echoed in the distance.

The large black train pulled up at the station as a large cloud of steam came out from the motor. The gates opened and people began getting off. As more and more people came out two stood out from the crowd. The first one was a tall man wearing a long coat brown, a suit, and a top hat. He had wild standing hair that clearly said 'I'm a little unhinged'. The second man was wearing a black cloak that covered him almost completely and only showed his face. He was hunched over and walked side by side of the man.

The tall man raised his arm and waived at McFist and Viceroy.

The two men waived back as the newly arrivals walked up to them with their bags.

"Mr. Frankenstein, welcome to Norrisville, I hope you had a nice trip. I am Hannibal McFist and this is my associate Viceroy." said McFist

"Why thank you sir. Allow me to present myself. I am Frederick Von Frankenstein and this here is my assistant Igor." said Frederick gesturing to Igor.

"Hello there." said Igor.

"Frederick, I don't know if you recognize me, but we went to college for a year together." said Viceroy shaking Frederick's hand.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. You won the science fair with a self-replicating robot." said Frankenstein

"Yes, sadly the robot got smaller the more it multiplied." said Viceroy with a laugh.

"Don't I have a handshake?" asked Igor.

"Oh sorry there." said Viceroy putting his hand on Igor's hump.

Viceroy quickly pulled his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know, me and Frederick are very good medical surgeons. If you want me and him could take care of that hump." said Viceroy as Frankenstein signaled him to stop by moving his hand across his neck.

"What hump?" asked Igor oblivious.

"Nevermind. Let's get you guys settled, it'll be a long project." said McFist as they carried their bags to the limousine.

The car drove through town with no problem what so ever. The time of night made the city of Norrisville resemble a ghost town.

"What a nice city." said Igor

"You should see it during the day." said McFist

"No I won't like it." replied Igor

"Has the lab been prepped according to my specifications?" asked Baron Frankenstein looking at Viceroy.

"Ah yes, your instructions were quite detailed and graphic. But be prepared to get to work as soon as we arrive." said Viceroy answering the question.

"Excellent, now on to our next topic. Mr. McFist would you be so kind as to tell me why you've called upon my services when you have such a capable scientist as your right hand man?" asked Frederick in a much darker tone.

The atmosphere of the limousine suddenly turned dark as McFist tried not to shake. The man he had invited had gone from amusingly looney to menacingly mad. He quickly cleared his throat and sat upright.

"Well we require your services to create a creature that will be able to fulfill our _needs_." said McFist

"I'm sure there are better ways to fulfill your _needs._ Have you tried online dating?" asked Igor causing Viceroy and Frankenstein to chuckle.

"NOT _THOSE_ NEEDS!" snapped McFist with steam pouring out of his ears.

"We need a powerful creature capable of both disposing of a certain enemy of ours as well as obtaining a source of dark magic." explained Viceroy

"Why is this energy so important?" asked Frankenstein

"It not only gave the previous user the sustenance to live over 800 years but also the ability to transform people and other creatures into large rampaging monsters by influencing their negative emotions." explained Viceroy arousing Frederick Von Frankenstein's curiosity.

The mind of Dr. Frankenstein was now being filled with ideas and theories about this source of power. Both his grandfather and he had been able to show that giving life was not reserved to only the All Mighty, but now he could take it a step further.

Frederick quickly pulled out a large note book with an adorned F on the cover. He opened it up and Igor handed him a pen.

"Now, tell me everything." said Frederick with a looney expression.

McFist and Viceroy shared a smile as the limousine approached McFist industries.

* * *

The day had broken and none other than Randy Cunningham was happy for it. A few days had passed since the Army of Darkness had been defeated and everything was going great. Save for a hiccup here and there, but everyone has those. But for the time being things were looking up for Randy, save for his mother constantly mentioning something or another that had to do with Gothetta and college.

Randy was going to meet up with Howard to spend some much needed bro time in the Game Hole. Randy now stood before the door to the Weinerman house, he knocked on the door and the door opened up. However the one that opened the door wasn't Howard, it was Heidi.

"Um, hi Heidi." said Randy

"Hello Randy, what are you doing here?" asked Heidi leaning against the door frame.

"I-I came to meet Howard. We were planning on going to the Game Hole for some much needed mindless fun." said Randy with an awkward laugh.

Heidi had tried to come to terms with the fact that vampires were staying for a while and that an army of undead warriors marched through the city, among other things. Randy had tried to calm her down as best as he could with the help of Gothetta and Howard, and so far it had worked. But Randy could tell that there were still some parts that she had trouble with. And the events of the other night probably didn't help.

"So, how are you doing?" asked Randy

"I'm still trying to figure out where I stand about _that_ night." said Heidi clear and to the point.

"I guess I should've expected that. If it makes you feel better, Gothetta and I blame Phanty for what happened." said Randy trying to make her feel better.

"Oh believe me, I know who to blame. But that's not what bothers me." said Heidi catching Randy off guard.

"Wait, what?" said Randy

"All that stupid thing did was get us in the mood. But even now I can feel them, those feelings, impulses, emotions and dark desires are still inside of me. I guess in a twisted way I wanted it. I wanted to get-" began Heidi

"Yo Cunningham! What's up?!" asked Howard heading to the door.

"-Get that pizza!" said Heidi changing the conversation abruptly.

"What?" asked Howard

"I was just telling Randy that I saw this pizza place with large juicy pizza and I wanted to get a slice. You know I've felt kinda skinny lately." said Heidi confusing Howard.

"Ooookay, come on Cunningham time to go gaming!" said Howard as he stepped out of the house.

"Right. Lead the way." said Randy before turning back to Heidi. "Listen, I know that right now you're feeling too many emotions to count but believe me when I tell you that I have some experience. If you need someone to listen I have several spirits in a book that would be happy to listen."

Heidi laughed a bit. Even at such a delicate time he found a way to make her laugh and be supportive. Maybe that was what made her fall for him.

"Thanks, Randy." said Heidi with a warm smile before Randy ran to catch up with Howard.

With Randy and Howard, the two teens were rushing towards the city hoping to be the first ones in the Game Hole.

"So you expecting something else to happen?" asked Howard as they reached the Game Hole.

"I hope not. The rest of this summer will be of pure fun. It has to." said Randy as they opened the door and entered the establishment.

"Don't say it like that." said Howard as the lights of the games flashed around them.

"Hey someone has to be the optimist of our crazy duo. Besides what are the odds that we'll end up facing against all the monsters known to man in this one summer?" asked Randy as they look at the brand new game of the Game Hole.

"Maybe you're right, Cunningham. Maybe you're right." said Howard

In front of them stood the new game. It had a large electrical antenna at the top, the sides were colored light green, big bulging eyes looked at them on top of the jagged teeth covered screen. Large stitched hands appeared from the sides almost as if it tried to catch the player. The title of the new game was, 'The Curse of The Monster'.

The game flared up to life as lightning and thunder crossed the screen.

"Whoah." said both boys

"Dibs." said Howard as he pulled out a quarter.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy and Howard spent almost all day long playing in the Game Hole and it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon when they finally got out.

"I still can't believe you got the highest score in the new game. That thing had like 200 different scenarios." said Howard as they walked out.

"What can I say dude? After being in so many similar circumstances you sorta figure things out as you go along. Although I wasn't expecting the old cartoon game look." said Randy feeling pretty proud of his accomplishment.

The new game, 'The Curse of The Monster', had been a quick reaction game that constantly shifted the levels and locations making it extremely difficult for people to defeat in just one play through. The story of the game followed an apprentice monster hunter named Rick and how he had to venture into a large Transylvanian castle to defeat a large green monster and save the girl. The controls were simple, up, down, left, right, and a button to use the weapon.

"But it was freaking insane! I mean, how was I supposed to know that going after a glowing jewel was a death trap? In a game, going after such things is like nature when a dog goes after a ball." whined Howard

"Oh cut it out Howard, we still have the rest of the day. Let's get some much needed food." said Randy as he and Howard walked to the nearest burger joint.

The two teens were able to get the desired sustenance that they desired and oddly enough Howard actually won a price when he scratched the lottery ticket that came with their orders. Howard made a short but sweet happy winner dance as he then collected his 200 dollars. Randy of course couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Overall it seemed that things were looking up for the two young adults. Gaming, food, Howard winning some money of his own. The day was going pretty good, which was even weirder that Randy suddenly felt like there was something wrong.

Randy looked around expecting something to go wrong, there were some stormy clouds but not a drop had fallen from the sky. Randy narrowed his eyes at the mere possibility that something could occur.

"Hey Cunningham, what's with the 'something bad's gonna happen' look?" asked Howard counting his 200 dollars.

"I just can't help but feel things are going too good for us. Somewhere somehow things are going to turn sour." said Randy looking back at Howard.

"Well I just hope it turns sour for someone else and not us." said Howard putting the money in his own wallet.

"That's not very nice to say Howard. We should get back, the weather seems to have taken a turn for the worse." said Randy as thunder rumbled.

The teens left the burger joint just as the rain began to drop.

* * *

The two teens quickly went back to their respective houses after agreeing to meet up with the vampire students at the recently repaired Gracy mansion.

Despite what had happened the students remained in the mansion learning more about the city and its interesting history. And thanks to Randy and Howard they were never short on what was going on in the realm of the living.

Randy stepped into his room and took off his slightly wet hoodie and hung it up to dry. Right after doing so a blinking red light caught his attention. Randy turned and saw that the Ninjanomicon was calling him.

Randy picked up the book and sat down with his legs crossed.

"Alright Nomicon, lay it on me." said Randy as he opened the book.

Randy found himself floating down through the ancient book of ninja wisdom as doodles of ninja warriors and monsters were fighting. Randy quickly found himself falling through black stormy clouds. Randy quickly dodged one of the incoming lightning strikes before landing on his hands and feet in the middle of a village.

Randy looked around and found his master Nobu and Rosalyn sitting on top of a roof. Rosalyn waved at him. Randy was curious as to why he was on the ground and they were on top.

Before he could question this he heard some loud screams coming from behind him. A large group of villagers ran in the direction that Randy was followed by the shadow of a large creature. Randy stood his ground as the villagers passed him. Once the villagers had gotten to safety Randy was able to see the creature for what it was.

Before Randy was not one but two large creatures, one slightly shorter than the other. They towered over Randy, their skin was light green, strange marks on their bodies, and horns on their heads. The shorter one was a female and the taller one was a male. They appeared to be what Randy had come to know as Oni, or Japanese ogres.

Randy assumed a battle stance, and the oni began their attack. The two giant hulks swung their large muscular arms at Randy forcing him to avoid the attacks. Randy quickly found a way up to the roof and prepared to fight once more.

But before anything could happen words appeared before Randy as his mentor appeared by his side.

 **'Not all monsters created are monsters.'**

"That kinda sounds contradictory in the situation in front of me." said Randy after reading it.

"Do not look only upon the surface Randy, there is always something else happening underneath it." said Nobu

"I gotta say that those monsters do look the part. Although they do smell foul a lot." said Rosalyn

Randy looked at the rampaging monsters and noticed that they both had horns that sparked with electricity. Randy's mind went back to the game and how the final boss had an eerily close similarity to a certain creature. Suddenly the image of the very first monster he faced came to mind.

"Something tells me the past is gonna come back to haunt me." said Randy

"Oh, one can only think so. It sorta reminds me of this tale a wandering Wolfman told me." said Rosalyn as she pulled out a book.

"It wouldn't happen to be a tale of ghoulish fright now would it?" asked the First Ninja

"Now why would you assume that?" asked Rosalyn

"Most of the stories you know are like that." said Randy

Rosalyn placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment before a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Perhaps, but this one has an unexpected twist." said Rosalyn

* * *

Large stormy clouds packed full of lightning covered the sky above McFist industries. Inside the large pyramid stronghold, Viceroy, Frederick and Igor were walking to the newly remodeled lab.

"I do hope you'll like the laboratory my friend, here I created some of the most deadly machines I could come up with." said Viceroy as the doors opened.

The lab had been filled with a large assembly table for the body of the creature. Chemicals and generators were all working and filled with lots of energy and power. Large chains connected to a metal table that was meant to rise to the new open roof with a large electric rod set up at the very top. Some of the pieces were surrounded by heavy stones and cobwebs giving the laboratory a more medieval feel to it.

Igor took in a deep breath through her nose and then exhaled through his mouth.

"Breath it in Igor, it almost feels like home." said Frederick

"It smells like home too, master." said Igor

The two scientists and the hunchback assistant walked to the center of the room where the assembly table stood. On the walls, Frankenstein could see that there were some plans and blue prints for the creature already in progress. A smile came upon his face as he took out his notebook and began pulling out the notes that he had in order to create the monster.

"Ah, I see you've already started making blueprint for the creature." said Frederick as he compared and looked over the blueprints.

"Yes, but these are some ideas as to what we want. I was thinking of quick and vicious attacks, thin robotic libs to bette strike and move. A perfect design for a stealth creature to destroy the Ninja once and for all." said Viceroy

"Good, good, but the mechanical articulations are too stiff. The poor thing won't be more than a machine if the body is designed like that. We cannot rely solely on the contraptions of man. We need to resort to the great works of nature and make them superior." said Frankenstein as he began to imagine a creature fulfilling those expectations.

"Yes, sadly that won't be possible. We don't work with the living. What other way can take that gives us such a physical strength?" asked Viceroy as the argument began to get heated.

Frederick Von Frankenstein turned to his colleague as his tone got darker.

"Do you want to talk about physical strength? Do you want to talk about pure sheer muscle? DO you want to TALK about the OLYMPIAN IDEAL WE CAN CREATE!? The creature is at its most powerful when it is a combination of both the natural and the supernatural! When flesh and metal are bonded together and made into one there is nothing that can stand in their way! NOW. Let's get to work." said Frankenstein turning to the table.

Suddenly the mechanical parts that were going to form the monster were lowered before Frederick. He quickly called upon the services of Igor as he pulled out his hand bag.

"Well McFist wanted Dr. Frankenstein, I guess he's got it." said Viceroy as he walked to the table.

The metallic skeleton was on the table as pieces of flesh and body parts that had been 'acquired' from genetically cloned replicants were brought in. Piece by piece the two scientists began to implant the skeleton into the muscles and nerves. With a crude but effective needle and thread the arms, legs, chest and head began to form together. Inside the chest cavity a large cylindrical metal tube was placed right next to the heart. The two scientists connected the battery to the core nervous system and then proceeded to place all the organs of a living breathing creature, according to one of the demands of Dr. Frankenstein.

Viceroy wipes some of the sweat from his brow as he stops to take five minutes. It had been a long time since he worked with live working components, all the tiny details and pieces were sometimes a pain to deal with but it couldn't be helped. The creature was almost ready and now all that they needed was to wait for the lightning.

Viceroy looked up to the clock and was shocked to find that it had already been five hours.

Frederick Frankenstein walked to where Viceroy was and took off his rubber gloves and turned to face his former classmate with a smile.

"I must say that this is the fastest I've ever put one of them together. I still have doubts about it though." said Frederick

"If it was a complete metal monster we'd have finished hours ago and the floor wouldn't look like a butcher shop." said Viceroy gesturing to Igor cleaning the floor.

"It may not be as clean as I would've hoped but the final product is done." said Frederick as they looked upon the creature they had put together.

On the table laid a half mechanical half organic creature. The body was lean and strong, perfect for stealth and running long distances. Large stitched scars appeared across its body. The light tanned look made it look human, but the dead robotic eyes, mechanical hands and feet told another story. It had a large scar running across its face almost as if the upper part of the head had been from another being entirely.

"I'm not sure, he won't be very popular." said Igor giving the creature a look over.

"We'll see." said Viceroy

Just then McFist entered the lab.

"I take it that you two've been working like-AAAUUUGH! That thing looks shnasty." said McFist

"And for the brain, one of my most advanced computer brains." said Viceroy pulling out a cybernetic brain with flashing lights.

"Let us bring this creature life." said Frederick with a slightly demented smile and laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

After exiting the Ninjanomicon, Randy went to meet up with his friends back at the Gracy Mansion. Randy picked up Howard and they walked to the mansion as the sky was bolted by the large black clouds filled with lightning. Randy couldn't help but look at the clouds and think about what the First Ninja and the Nomicon had told him.

Randy couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Yo Cunningham, reach the moon yet?" asked Howard catching Randy out of it.

"What?" asked Randy looking to his friend.

"You've been looking at the clouds like you're waiting for lightning to hit you. Did the book say anything?" asked Howard

Just then a lightning bolt shot across the sky catching the two students by surprise. They both looked at it and were surprised with the clarity and brightness of the act of nature.

"It did tell me something, but I hope this isn't a grave warning." replied Randy as they kept on walking.

The two Norrisville natives arrived at the mansion without much delay. The old mansion looked quite well after the repaired windows were placed.

The city had believed that some sort of pipe line had bursted and that had shattered the windows. Of course when some of the workers tried to go inside the 'owner', aka the still hypnotized chef, had asked them to stay out of certain rooms. They complied without question, the city was paying them after all.

Randy knocked on the door to signal their arrival. The door opened to show Gothetta with a smile waiting for them.

"Hello Gothetta." said Randy giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening Randy. Hello Howard." said Gothetta with a courteous bow.

"How's it going in here?" asked Howard as Gothetta invited them inside.

"Oh, I say things are doing quite well. Leechy and Oscar are exploring the mansion, Klod and Ashely are reading some of the fascinating books that are in the library and Lady Kryptina decided to go out for a bite." explained Gothetta as they went to the living room.

"What about our resident troublemaker?" asked Randy

Just then they hear a muffled scream inside one of the jars.

"Come on guys, I said I was sorry!" screamed Phanty from inside the jar.

"You still have some time to go." replied Gothetta a little angry.

"Why is she in a jar?" asked Howard

"She accidentally dropped a stink bomb on me and Gothetta when we were alone." lied Randy not looking at Howard in the eye.

Gothetta avoided Howard's gaze as he looked between the two hoping for some juicy information.

"That's got to suck. I'm gonna go get some grub." said Howard going to the kitchen.

Both Randy and Gothetta let out a sigh of relief after Howard left the room, knowing that their secret was safe for the time being. Gothetta then sat right next to Randy and whispered in his ear.

"How is she doing?" asked Gothetta in a whisper.

"Accepting, I guess. She does have some issues, but nothing too serious I think." answered Randy whispering.

"That's good to know. Hopefully nothing won't upset her." said Gothetta

* * *

Meanwhile in the laboratory of Viceroy, McFist, Viceroy, Frankenstein and Igor prepared to give the creature life.

The creature's body laid on a large metal platform as Igor, Frederick and Viceroy latched the chains and cables onto the platform.

"I hope this works Viceroy." said McFist

"Have faith sir. I am certain that we will have more than enough power to make this creature come to life." said Viceroy as he finished the preparations.

A loud thunder crackled above their heads causing everyone to turn. Frederick quickly turned to Viceroy.

"It is time." said Frederick as they all stepped away from the platform.

The platform began to rise and rise and rise to the very top of the laboratory. The roof began to open letting the dark clouds and the powerful lightning to be seen by everyone inside.

"Now Igor, raise the lightning rod!" ordered Dr. Frankenstein

"Yes, master!" said Igor as he began pulling a lever.

On the very top of the building a large pointy rod rose almost touching the clouds. Lightning and strong winds surrounded it almost as if it was a beacon of defiance against nature. Slowly the lightning began to be drawn to the rod. To everyone back on the ground the wait was like waiting for the last countdown and every second could be the difference between devastating failure and grand success.

Sweat began to pour down McFist's fore head as they waited. Viceroy looked directly at the rod not wanting to miss the act. Frederick kept his left arm up, ready to give Igor the sign.

Before the eyes of everyone a lightning struck the rod with great power. The rod was immediately illuminated as the atmospherical charge surged and coursed through it like an intense feeling.

"NOW!" called out Frankenstein

Igor pulled the lever allowing the energy of the lightning to be transferred through the cables. The energy coursed through all the cables and were then transferred to the very body that laid on the metal platform. The creature's body shook and spasmed on the platform as the battery within it was being fully charged.

The transfer of energy lasted only a minute. The platform was then lowered before the four people present in the room. Frederick and Viceroy walked up to the creature's body to examine it. Frankenstein pulled a stethoscope and began searching for a heartbeat. After almost a minute of silence a faint beat was heard. A smile grew on Frankenstein's face. He then noticed the right arm moving slightly.

"It's alive." said Frederick as the beating grew stronger.

The creature's eyes shot open and glowed with a soulless red glare.

"It's alive!" repeated Frankenstein

"Unbelievable. I have created monsters before but this is unreal." said Viceroy as the creature's breathing gained a rhythm.

"Go on say it! You know you want to!" said Frederick as loud thunders rumbled high in the sky.

"Alive. It's alive. IT'S ALIVE!" screamed Viceroy as he and Frankenstein celebrated.

Both scientists repeated it over and over as if it were a mantra to ensure the creature's life.

"I can see why you like saying it so much. It is quite liberating." said Viceroy as the monster started to struggle against its restrains.

"Um, yeah. Hey Viceroy, Doctor Frankenstein, do you guys mind if we SEND IT TO DESTROY THE NINJA TONIGHT!?" screamed McFist getting the scientists to calm down back to reality.

"Right." said Viceroy combing back his hair.

"Right, business first and then celebration." said Frederick as the creature snapped the restrains with ease.

Everyone turned and took a few steps back before the creature would jump back to the ground. The creature screamed and grunted at his creators in a state of frenzy. The creature began to swipe at them causing the humans to jump back in fright. The creature then grabbed hold of its head in pain as it hollered like a wild animal.

"What's wrong with it?" asked McFist

"It's the artificial brain, the programming is too much for it." said Frederick in terror.

"That must be one killer headache." said Igor before going back to hiding behind McFist.

The creature roared at the sky and then ran past its creators towards a glass window. The creature plummeted down to the street landing on top of a car shattering it into a million pieces before running wild into the street. As the creature ran McFist, Viceroy, Frederick and Igor looked out from the window as two echoes could be heard, one of the creature's roars and the other one was 'MY CAR!'.

"Tell me, what are the odds of this thing actually succeeding?" asked McFist to the two scientists.

"Assuming the brain holds out the odds are pretty good." said Viceroy

"But most likely it won't." said Frederick causing McFist to groan and Igor to pat him in the back.

* * *

Back on the streets, the creature was on a rampage. It flipped cars and uprooted street lights to then use as clubs. People screamed and ran away from the creature as it snarled at them with its metal teeth. With every step the creature took the ground trembled and as it ran like a maniac or a wild beast.

The chaos and destruction was so loud that it could be heard all the way to the Gracy Mansion. Randy looked out the window and saw some coulombs of smoke appearing in the city.

"Looks like someone is making a lot of noise." said Randy as he pulled out the ninja mask.

"Please be careful." said Gothetta as Randy put on the mask and his suit appeared.

"Don't worry, I will." said Randy before giving Gothetta a kiss on the cheek.

Randy sprinted out of the mansion and then shot out his scarf on a nearby light post. With a strong tug, Randy propelled himself to the sky as he began rushing towards the cause of the commotion.

* * *

Randy swung quickly until he reached the downtown area. He landed on top of a building and spotted the rampaging creature. To Randy it looked like a bad attempt at a human cyborg monster stitched together.

"Wow, McFist is back to his old tricks. It's kinda refreshing." said Randy before jumping down.

The creature had picked up a car over its head and threw it at some of the scared citizens. A young woman tripped down and screamed as the car was about to fall on her and crush her.

A quick and clean slash was heard before the remains of the car tumbled past the woman.

The young woman opened her eyes and before her was the Ninja holding his sword in both hands.

"Some people take road rage to a crazy level. Get out of here. I'll take care of this guy." said Randy not taking his eyes off of the creature.

The creature roared at Randy as the young woman ran to safety. Randy narrowed his eyes as he looked over his enemy. Randy began circling the creature as it just grunted at him.

"So, are we going to be silent this whole fight?" asked Randy trying to guess the monster's intentions.

The creature just roared at Randy as it charged in a frenzy.

"That answers that." said Randy as he charged at the creature as well.

The creature covered the distance between them with ease forcing Randy to duck as it swiped at him. Randy turned around and shot out his scarf wrapping it around the creature's face. Randy pulled the scarf forcing the creature back and pulling himself to double kick the creature on its back sending it to the ground. Just then the creature sprung back to life using its hands to back flip itself on its feet. Randy charged in with his sword ready to slice the creature in half, but instead the creature caught the blade with ease.

Randy pulled on the sword but the creature's iron grip made it impossible to even budge. The creature snarled at Randy and attempted to back hand him. Randy backflipped dodging the attack as the hand passed above his head. Randy landed back on his feet and reassumed his fighting stance by lifting his fists. The creature dropped the sword after it noticed some bleeding. The creature's head began sparking and catch on fire causing the creature to start thrashing around the destroyed street.

"Just what are you? Most of Viceroy's creations are more metal but you'er bleeding." said Randy as the creature jumped at Randy.

The creature's jaws were wide open and ready to dig into Randy's skin. Randy quickly side-stepped and turned his body to dodge the desperate creature's attack. The creature landed face first into the pavement, it rose back up with a piece of street on its teeth.

"Dude, you are shnasty." said Randy as the creature made the pavement crumble under its teeth.

The creature charged at Randy once more, behaving more like a wild animal. It now ran on all fours and its face resembled that of a savage ape.

Randy rushed at the vicious creature and as it jumped at Randy he punched it in the face before activating his knuckle spikes. The red spikes dug deep into the creature's skull. The punch's strength was more than enough for Randy to roll over and send the creature tumbling down. Randy landed on his feet and shot his scarf to recover his sword. Once he had his sword in hand he got ready for the creature as it was getting up.

The creature's face was gone and in its place was the remains of a metallic skull with its jaw falling and its head being on fire.

"Time to end this." said Randy as he held his sword tightly pointing it back.

The creature roared as Randy quickly rushed towards it. Randy activated the fire in his blade as he got close enough. Randy reached his target and brought down his now burning sword.

In a split second, Randy now stood past the creature.

The creature split in two and then had its head blown up by the unstable brain.

Randy looked back at the now downed headless body.

"I sure hope that wasn't the big threat that the Nomicon warned me about. I should head back to meet up with Gothetta." said Randy as he then dropped a smoke bomb.

Unbeknownst to Randy a spy camera bot was floating in the shadows. It captured everything and sent the information back to McFist and his dark allies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn! It! Every stinking time!" screamed McFist as he hit his desk with both hands.

The feedback of the camera bot had been playing in loop before McFist and his associates for almost an hour. McFist looked upon it with anger and despair, as his plan went down the drain once more. Viceroy watched it with slight annoyance. Frederick took notes in his notebook as he began thinking of something else to create. And Igor just ate popcorn.

"The part when the head blows up is my favorite." said Igor before munching on more popcorn.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying this. Not only did the Ninja destroyed a supposedly _superior_ creature but he also blew up its head. Can this day get any worse? I did it ironically, so I'm safe." said McFist

At that moment the doors opened to reveal Bash McFist, McFist's stepson and number two pain in the neck.

"Yo dad, what are you doing here?" asked Bash as he strolled in as if he owned the place.

McFist just grunted in annoyance. He just had to ask. Next time he'll ask for the Ninja's head on a platter. McFist took in a deep breath and then looked up to his stepson.

"Heya Bash, what do you want?" asked McFist

"What's with the weirdo convention? Is this a costume party, 'cause that guy sure is ugly." said Bash as he pointed to Igor.

Igor was just about to grab an old wrench and whack Bash when Frederick stopped him.

"These fine gentlemen are aiding me in a new business venture. Now shouldn't you be at summer school or something?" asked McFist trying to get rid of the brute.

"They kicked me out for no reason." said Bash

"How many people did you give wedgies to?" asked McFist

"Z...Zero. I was framed." said Bash lying badly.

McFist didn't need to pay a lot of attention to his stepson to know that he was a terrible liar. If he didn't know any better he'd say that his biological father was a big time dope that forgot he had a spawn.

"Viceroy, please give Bash something to do." said McFist as he facepalmed himself.

Viceroy grabbed something inside his coat pocket and pulled it out. It was an old fashion finger trap. Viceroy stuck one end on each of Bash's hands and then kicked him out of the office.

"That should hold him for, two hours tops." said Viceroy as he walked back to the group.

"I swear that kid." said McFist

"I could've taken him out and be done with him." said Igor

"Let it go Igor. Now gentlemen, let us not dwell on past problems. We've got work to do. This has actually taught us something that will make the next creature much stronger." said Frederick as he showed his notebook to Viceroy.

"What do you mean?" asked McFist

"The creature was completely unbalanced. The circuits of the artificial brain and the overall mechanics of the body were taking too much energy for it to properly work. We need to take our time to create a real Prometheus. I've already got some notes on how we can improve." said Frederick

Viceroy meanwhile looked over the notes in Frankenstein's journal and saw the logic behind the new creature.

The body was much stronger having more muscle and only using metal to enhanced the bones. The ligaments and the joints were much more resistant and were able to keep the body working and fighting at an alarming long rate. The only problem was that the brain and the body would need to be more compatible and require a much larger source of power.

"This could work. Mind if I hold on to this?" asked Viceroy

"Yes, I do. That's why Igor will keep an eye on you." said Frederick as one of Igor's eyes kept track of Viceroy's movements.

"Why can't you just whip up another monster and send it out to fight?" asked McFist

"Because, in the time we take to create a new creature and cover up our bases it'll take a lot more for the Ninja to actually beat it. We'd fall into the traditional villain of the week gimmick if we just send creature after creature." explained Dr. Frankenstein

"Fine! Just get to work." said McFist as he pointed to the scientists to leave.

As the two scientists and Igor walked out of the office, Viceroy kept on going over the notes. He then noticed something that caught his attention. Some of the organs and proportions of the body were not as brutish as he expected them to be.

"Frederick, correct me if I'm wrong, but these notes are for a member of the fairer sex." said Viceroy showing the crazed scientist his notes.

Dr. Frankenstein stopped on his tracks as he looked at the notes.

"Why yes. Don't you know that there is always an Eve for every Adam?...Besides, the female is the deadlier of the species." said Frederick with a slightly twisted grin.

"He's right. Just as my papa used to say. 'Son...in this life there is one thing too many you must know...YOU NEVER WALK IN ON YOUR MOTHER AND ME, NOW SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!'." recalled Igor

Viceroy and Frederick shared estranged looks with one another as they allowed Igor's words to sink in.

"I was just checking." said Viceroy as they then saw Bash pulling at the finger trap with no success.

"He's an imbecile." said Frederick looking at Bash.

"No doubts." said Igor

* * *

A new day had come around and Randy Cunningham was going over the events in his mind. The creature that he had fought the night before was indeed strong but not something out of McFist and Viceroy's usual bag of tricks.

After the fight he had gone back to the mansion just as Lady Kryptina had done so. Randy mentioned how there might be some strange stuff happening in Norrisville in the future. He didn't want them involved in something that he believed was just McFist sending the usual giant robot to kill him. At least as far as he knew.

Randy began writing down everything he knew about McFist and the robots he usually sent to kill him and compared it to what he had fought last night. Both the creature and the robots were destructive and sought to kill him, but the creature was covered in some form of living tissue much like the Terminator from that movie. It also went completely nuts as they fought almost as if its sanity went down in flames little by little.

Once Randy finished his points he was drawn to what it could mean.

"McFist usually used fake humans to figure out my identity or spread misery in the school, then why make this cyborg creature go on a rampage. What strange things are these." said Randy as he couldn't help but feel a little poetic.

Randy also couldn't help but feel like that creature looked familiar.

"Time to go to the library." said Randy as he went out of his room.

As Randy rode past the Weinerman house he was caught by Heidi sights. She couldn't understand it but she felt how he was not in the best of spirits. Ever since her transformation their close encounter she had been able to tell emotions far clearer than she ever could before. Having smelled the problem she set out to follow him with the excuse of it being a good driving practice.

* * *

Randy found himself inside the Norrisville public library ten minutes after leaving his home. He sent a text to Howard as to where he'd be so that he would get a head start in finding the information that he was looking for.

Randy looked anything resembling monsters and old folk tales within the library. Every old book in the library had been arranged by author and genre making Randy go from one side of the library to the other in order to find the books that he was looking for.

Randy sat down on one of the tables and began looking through the first of the several books that he found.

"Universal monsters is a pretty good book, but I personally think that Hammerstein's 'In the Shadows' is far more informative." called out a voice above Randy.

Randy looked up and spotted Heidi looking at him with Howard right next to her giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Cunningham, she forced me to bring her." said Howard before getting a 'shush' from the librarian.

Randy only gave him a bored expression.

"What are you doing here, Heidi?" asked Randy as Heidi sat down on the chair opposite to him.

"I want to help." said Heidi causing Randy's eyes to widen and then glare daggers at Howard.

"Hey, don't blame me, I didn't tell her anything. She figured something was wrong on her own." said Howard

"Well?" asked Heidi

"Ok, listen. Last night I fought a monster, at first I thought it was one of McFist's but there was something odd about this one." explained Randy

"Wait, McFist as in Hannibal McFist? Why would he be involved?" asked Heidi

Randy rubbed the back of his neck realizing that they hadn't told Heidi all the details of the whole last year.

"He's kinda had it out for Cunningham since last year and was responsible for the whole Army of Darkness thing a few days ago." said Howard abruptly

"WHAT!?" said Heidi before being hushed by the librarian. "Sorry."

"Yeah, he made a deal with the Sorcerer to destroy the Ninja in exchange for the super power of his choice. Look the point is; this creature was some sort of mixture between McFist's usual robot monstrosities and something else. Maybe he managed to get some sort of monster manual or something." said Randy

Heidi took a moment to breath in all the new information she was just given and then exhaled trying to calm herself.

"Alright, looking past that, what was the most noticeable thing about this new monster or robot thing?" asked Heidi as she grabbed one of the books and began looking over it.

"Well, it looked like a man, sort of. It was covered with scars, some parts were made of metal, and it kinda looked like several people stitched together." recalled Randy as Heidi looked over her book.

Heidi flipped page after page going over the creatures of the book, ranging from bridge trolls to homunculus. Heidi eventually found the creature that they were looking for.

On the page that she stopped was the illustration of a monstrous giant man. The creature was large and muscular, it had lightly green colored skin, a square head, metal bolts coming out of its neck, and had haunting looking eyes. In the picture it was terrorizing a village as lightning clouds gathered above it.

"Did the creature looked anything like this?" asked Heidi as she showed the picture to Randy.

"Yes, that is it. The one I faced was somewhat smaller but still the likeness is remarkable. What is it?" asked Randy

"It doesn't have a clear name but some places called it an Undead Lightning Homunculus. A reanimated creature made out of several dead people and the power of lightning. There has only been one account of this creature ever being spotted two hundred years ago in a remote village in Eastern Europe. According to first hand witness, Boris Karloff, the creature was an unstoppable terror that destroyed any who stood in its path until an angry mob scared it off and died in a burning windmill." said Heidi as she read off of the book.

"Does it say anything else, like how they are made or how to defeat them?" asked Randy

"Sadly it doesn't say much else, only that Mr. Karloff and some of the residents believed that this creature was more an act of man than of the dark arts given that there had been grave robberies for some time, and the man accused of them, a man by the name of Victor Frankenstein, left the village after the monster's death. That's pretty much it." said Heidi as she handed the book to Randy.

This new information made Randy's mind swirl with questions. If it was true then McFist must've found a 'How I did it' book or something that lead to the creation of that monster. Also if that was what one messed up creature could do he didn't want to face a finished and competent creature.

There was something else in the mind of Randy, the vision that he had in the Ninjanomicon showed two different monsters, a male and a female. Then there was the words of wisdom that the book had shared; **Not all monsters created are monsters.**

Randy would have to look into McFist's latest schemes and compare notes with the only other people he knew were monster experts. All this and more ran through Randy's head as he looked at the monster's illustration before him as lightning rumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

After gaining the information from the library, Randy, Howard and Heidi checked out the book that had the information on the creature and left to gather some information on what McFist was up to.

Randy sat on the roof of one of the buildings that had a pretty good look out point for McFist's stronghold with a set of binoculars to see about any sudden movements. As far as he could see everything was quiet and normal. Some of the robo-apes were working in the factory area while others loaded the merchandise to the trucks before taking off.

"Everything looks normal from the inside, if anything Viceroy must be working on something inside his lab." said Randy as he put down the binoculars.

"Well, I'm not going back inside. Both can't and won't cause now they have an idea of what I look like with my masterful disguises." said Howard as he ate another gravy fry.

Randy rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd have to go inside and figure out what was going on.

"Why don't you just ask for a tour of the installations?" asked Heidi

Heidi had decided to tag along and make sure that neither of the boys got into too much trouble, much to Randy's cringe. It wasn't because he didn't want her around but because he didn't want her to get hurt on his watch. Of course she could turn into a werewolf at night but it was still pretty sunny and a ways to go 'till nightfall.

"As much as we want to get a tour all entrance to people without an appointment have been put on hold, and the nearest appointment is until December." explained Randy

"Alright, that being considered as well as the problem of McFist booby trapping the place against the Ninja that doesn't give us much of an opening to go in. But what if the one that goes in is able to pass through the security and not be spotted too easily. ...Someone like...damn that ghost, Phantasma." suggested Heidi getting ticked off about the thought of asking the ghost girl a favor.

"Oh,...right." said Randy in realization.

"Hey yeah! Phanty could go in and find out what's going on. Problem solved!" said Howard cheeringly causing both Randy and Heidi to groan.

* * *

Randy, Heidi and Howard went to the Gracy Mansion and entered it without any problem, Lady Kryptina had left a key for them in case of emergencies.

Randy opened the door to find the chef sleeping on the couch with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"I still think it's wrong for them to enslave him to cook for them." said Heidi looking at the chef.

"He's taking a paid vacation and they promised to put in a good word for his next employer." said Randy as he covered the chef with a blanket.

Randy then walked over to where Phanty was being held. He grabbed the jar at first believing that it was empty. He took a closer look without seeing anything...then Phantasma appeared with the face of a wicked screaming skull. Randy screamed slightly and threw the jar up before catching it.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! You should've seen your face just now!" said Phanty while laughing her spectral head off.

"Hardy har har, Phanty." said Randy as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"It is how I get my kicks since Gothetta put me in here. Oh hey, Heidi, what's up?" asked Phanty looking at Heidi

Heidi's eyes glowed yellow and snarl in response.

"Still a little ticked off I see." said Phanty as Heidi resisted the urge to punch the ghost girl in the face.

"What is she talking about?" asked Howard making Heidi jump a little.

Heidi turned away from her brother and began bitting her nails as she came up with an answer as to what she could tell him. The truth was out of the question and any lie that she threw out would be quickly shot down. Heidi felt as if she was between a wall and a hard place.

"Oh I spooked her once when she was coming out of the shower with a steam apparition and she screamed like a little scared girl." said Phanty covering up for her.

"Yeah...nearly gave me a heart attack." said Heidi

"Oh please tell me you taped it." said Howard zooming in to where Phantasma was.

"Of course I didn't you creep, my scared are art. Plus it is more amusing to see people react." said Phantasma

"Anyway...we need your help, Phanty." said Randy changing the topic for everyone's sake.

"Are you sure Gothetta will be ok with it, I mean I'm cool with it, but what would she say about this?" asked Gothetta

"I already sent her a text, and besides she told me that you were good to go now." said Randy as he opened the jar.

Phantasma shot out of the jar with great speed. She spiral in circles in the air before stopping and stretching her arms and legs. Phantasma giggled all the way and enjoyed being out of her time out jar at last.

"Oh, yeah. This is what I really needed." said Phantasma as she floated down to where Randy and the other humans were. "What's the job about boss?"

Randy smiled as they'd get the information that they wanted.

* * *

Back inside the headquarters of McFist industries, Viceroy was walking as he kept going over Frederick Frankenstein's notes and right next to him was Igor following his master's instructions. Viceroy had to admit that having the hunchback follow him almost anywhere was a little bit on the annoying side but not as annoying as other things that he had to face over the course of his employment. The only thing he couldn't understand is how Igor could move one eye in one direction and move the other in the opposite direction.

"How do you do it?" asked Viceroy as he closed the journal for a moment and looked at Igor.

"...Do what?" asked Igor

Viceroy resigned himself to knowing that he would never get a direct answer out of Igor. The man was as none sensible as his master would sometimes be. Viceroy took in a deep breath and then opened up the journal to the last page that he was looking at. The body's anatomy showed that it was female however, given the last creature's actions something had to be done about the new creature's body.

"Never mind. I will admit that despite his larger than life ego, Frederick did make some good improvements. Her body will be much stronger and durable, but the core battery won't be able to sustain that much energy." said Viceroy out loud as he narrowed his eyes.

"So how do we fix that?" asked Igor

"Not sure. A larger battery wouldn't fit and less energy won't allow it to perform correctly." said Viceroy

Just then the door of his lab opened and the last person that Viceroy and Igor wanted to deal with entered.

"Hey nerds!" said Bash

"Oh, joy." said Viceroy in a heavy sarcastic tone.

It was no secret that Viceroy could not stand his boss's step son. His idiotic ideas and brutish behavior made him unbearable enough, but destroying lab equipment in his childish pranks was a step too far. Igor tried to ignore Bash and only noticed that he had bitten the finger trap apart.

Viceroy tried to keep the journal away from his destructive fingers as best as he could. Sadly, he managed to get a look at the book that Viceroy was looking at.

"You making yourself a girlfriend? I thought you were on the other team." said Bash

"This has nothing to do with that, and why do people always say that." said Viceroy

"Whatever, if you're making girlfriends I want mine with bigger boobs than that one." said Bash before leaving.

"He is such a pain." said Igor.

"I swear that boy is nothing more than a gorilla in a man's suit. I mean, the body would have too much extra space..." began Viceroy until he came up with a realization.

With the larger chest cavity Viceroy would be able to place a core large enough to contain the larger amount of power.

"What is it? Please don't have a stroke." said Igor

"It appears that his Neanderthal brain is capable of thought." said Viceroy as he closed the journal and went to prepare his tools.

* * *

Meanwhile outside McFist Industries, Randy was all suited up and explained the task to Phanty as they, along with Howard and Heidi, stood on the rooftop nearest to the McFist building.

"Ok, so you want me to go in there and see if old handle bar mustache is up to something?" asked Phantasma

"That's basically it." said Randy clarifying the situation.

"Done." said Phanty as she flew towards the building.

"Get out if you think anything fishy is happening!" called out Randy as Phantasma flew away giggling like a nut.

Heidi walked up next to Randy with a slight worried look in her face.

"Are we sure that we should've sent her without supervision?" asked Heidi

"I honestly...don't know." said Randy feeling like he had to go in with the ghost girl.

"She'll be fine." said Howard

Randy picked up his binoculars as he tried to follow Phanty's movements as best as he could. After losing her for a couple of times he managed to spot her. Phanty turned and waved at him before phasing through the building.

"She's in." said Randy

Inside McFist Industries, Phanty floated through the corridors turning invisible as to avoid being spotted. She looked around in hopes of finding the lab that they had been to before but she got a little distracted with some of the different rooms that were in the corridor. She peeked into one of them and saw a group of robo-apes having an oil break and talking like nothing was wrong.

"So you guys caught the game last night?" asked one of the robo-apes

"Nah, my cable was a bit wonky. Was it good?" asked the second robot

"The best part was the half-time show, the band played Sweet Victory." said the first robot-ape

"Dude, I love that song!" said a third robot-ape

Phanty continued on her way to the next room and found an assembly line for all the robo-apes. Piece by piece was being put together in order to make all the attack and working force. Phanty thought of having some fun and flew at one of the computers as the robot in charge of it went for his break. She typed on the keyboard and altered the orders. Soon enough the mechanical arms started applying the new orders and Phanty giggled to herself before flying out of the room. As soon as the robot-ape came it gasped as the new line of robots before him were now dressed in pink ballerina tutus and their faces looked like McFist's.

"I'm a pretty ballerina." said the new robot

Phanty continued flying through the halls looking for what Randy told her about. Phanty then spotted none other than Viceroy walking through the corridor and decided to follow him. Phanty quickly found herself in a strangely old looking laboratory were several tubes with limbs and body parts inside them.

"This is freaky." said Phanty to herself.

"Viceroy!" called out a voice forcing Phanty to turn invisible.

Phanty turned around to see Viceroy speaking with another mad scientist and his hunchback assistant. She floated above them and began hearing their conversation.

"My friend, your changes have made fit in perfectly with our new creation. She'll be glorious." said Frederick as he already imagined their creation.

"This one will be much more powerful than the last one. But tell me something, why should she be so life like?" asked Viceroy pointing to the organs and body parts.

"To create something that is much more than just a machine made for mindless destruction. This one will be the epidemy of humanity, and she'll be much more." said Frederick with a little madness in his voice.

"I see. Now all we need is the perfect brain." said Viceroy

"Don't worry my colleague, my assistant and I have that topped." said Frederick as the two scientists and Igor began laughing.

Phanty gulped as she believed that she had heard enough and flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

Phanty reached Randy and the rest of the group a few minutes and got them caught up with what the heck Viceroy was up to. To say that the trio was worried was an understatement. Heidi was worried and bitting her nails. Howard was wondering if he should go grab his crossbow or the laser backpack that he kept. Randy on the other hand was fighting the urge to go in and stop McFist and Viceroy from making another creature.

"So, Viceroy is making another monster like the other one?" asked Howard

"Yeah, and there was something bad about the guy that was working with the sassy scientist." said Phanty

"What did the guy look like? Did they mention his name or something?" asked Randy

"The scientist, Viceroy I think, called the other scientist Frederick but didn't mention a last name. He had a strange looking assistant." said Phanty

"'Strange' how?" asked Heidi

"Can you describe him?" asked Randy

"Well, he was covered in a black cloak that covered most of him, but his face. He looked around his forties, one eye looked lazy and he was hunched over for some reason." recalled Phanty

Randy began thinking about the descriptions. Those two guys had something to do with McFist being able to create a creature like the one he faced. And from what he just heard he could tell that this new creature was going to be even stronger.

Randy looked over to the horizon and noticed that the sun was going over the horizon.

"We should head back to the mansion, if this goes south I want the guys to be prepared." said Randy as he looked at the sunset.

"We should then make a stop at our place, just to get the party started." said Howard with a smirk.

"Yeah, we should grab something just in case." said Heidi in agreement.

"Let's get this party started, Monster Bashers!" said Phanty giggling

Everyone looked at Phanty as if she had just said nothing but nonsense.

"What?" asked Phantasma

"Where did Monster Bashers come from?" asked Randy

"Well, Ghost Busters was taken and I thought it sounded cool." explained Phantasma

"Let's put a pin on that one." said Heidi

"Yeah, leave the name calling or naming to the professionals." said Howard earning Phanty to go right through him and give him chills. "Don't ever do that!"

* * *

After stopping by the Weinerman's home, Howard grabbed his crossbow and laser backpack and they then set out on their way. As the group headed back to the Gracy mansion, the sun completely settled below the horizon and the moon rose in the sky. The night sky was covered by the dark clouds filled with lightning and the light of the moon could only be seen through the small holes between the clouds.

The night had a cold air to it and blew away some of the leaves off of the trees, and in a strange way the wind also pushed forth the group to reach the mansion.

Randy and the rest of his group finally arrived at the mansion, just in time for the vampires to wake up from their coffins. One by one they opened their coffins and stepped out of them while yawning and stretching themselves after a long day's rest.

As soon as the group entered Phanty decided to give them a nice warm up call. In the sense of grabbing two pans from the kitchen and bashing them together over and over.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, VAMPIRES! TIME TO GET UP!" called out Phantasma over and over while bashing the pans together as if she was part of a marching band.

Lady Kryptina and her students were stunted to say the least and the rest of the recently arrived group was also taken by surprise. Randy could even swear that he heard some people fall down and hit their heads on their own coffin doors.

Howard nearly having a heart attack grabbed both the pans and took them away from Phanty before Lady Kryptina kicked down the door in anger.

"Who. Dares?!" asked Lady Kryptina

Howard quickly gave the pans back to Phanty and pointed at her.

The rest of the vampire students walked out to see what was going on. Oskar, and Leechy were rubbing their head because of their rude awakening. Klod was rubbing her eyes awake. And Gothetta had a horrible case of coffin hair.

"Good, evening. Sorry for the rude awakening." said Randy trying to appease the angry teacher.

"She did everything, I swear." said Howard pointing at Phanty as she just stuck out her tongue to him.

"We've got some news that we wanted to check with you." said Heidi holding up the book from the library.

"Does this have anything to do with the creature you faced the other day?" asked Gothetta fixing her hair.

"Yeah, we need to know more about it." said Randy answering.

Lady Kryptina took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Just give us a minute to get ready." said Lady Kryptina before heading back and started making herself presentable.

After almost an hour, Lady Kryptina and the rest of the vampire school were now gathered around the living room to discuss the recent development of the creature. Lady Kryptina looked at the book and all the information that it had on the creature that Randy had told her the night before.

"What an interesting depiction of this creature. This event was heard of and talked about in the monster community for some time and some even looked into it out of curiosity. Of course there are some parts that this book is clearly missing." said Lady Kryptina as she put down the book.

"Again, I'm very sorry to wake you guys up so early, but we do need some help." said Randy giving Lady Kryptina her nightly tea.

Lady Kryptina took a sip of her tea and then placed it on the table.

"For starters, the claims that this creature was born are complete nonsense. This Monster was created by a human in pursuit of some sort of goal. The remains of the monster were dug up by some trolls and were destroyed as to keep humans from looking for real monsters." explained Lady Kryptina

"Did they found out anything about the creature?" asked Heidi

"Aside from the fact that the crazy scientist used several bodies? Well, it was discovered that the creature was extremely resilient. The strength of the bone structure allowed it to withstand all the strength and weight the muscles carried. The power coursing through it made it able to live for thousands of years with bad maintenance if not less." said Lady Kryptina

"Aside from that the more detailed things about the Monster were taken by the one that created it." said Gothetta adding information.

Randy picked up the book and looked for the man that the witness believed to be behind the grave robbing.

"Does the name Victor Frankenstein ring any bells?" asked Randy after finding the name.

All the vampires exchanged looks thinking about the name. Lady Kryptina then snapped her fingers when she remembered it.

"Yes, I believe that he was one of the people that the vampires in that case kept a close watch on. Shortly after he had a family he died from some human disease." said Lady Kryptina

Randy looked back at the book.

"I think, I know who the scientist might be." said Randy

* * *

Back in McFist industries the two scientists were going over the new creature's battery to ensure the most out of it when a thundering voice kicked the door open.

"Viceroy!" called out McFist looking very angry.

"Yes, sir. How may I help you?" asked Viceroy as he welded another piece in place.

"Would you be so kind as to explain to me why!? Why does the new line of robo-apes not only have my face, not only do they have pink tutus, but they also repeat 'I'm a pretty ballerina'!? Tell me now!" screamed McFist demanding answers.

Viceroy stopped what he was doing and looked at Frederick to see if he knew anything. Frederick then turned to Igor asking the same thing with his glance. And finally Igor looked to his right expecting someone else.

"Don't look at me, I don't fancy those machines. I'm too superstitious." said Igor

McFist just grumbled for the lack of answers that he got. McFist began stomping on the ground and flinging his arms in rage. McFist began snarling and grunting with his eyes closed and as he snapped them open and was about to scream, McFist's words died in his mouth. His jaw suddenly hit the floor.

"Viceroy...what am I looking at?" asked McFist slowly.

Viceroy and everyone else turned to see that McFist was staring at the 3D hologram of what the creature would look like.

"You like it? Viceroy found out a way for it to work even better." said Frederick with a smile.

"Viceroy...suggested the creature should look...like that." said McFist making sure that he was understanding the situation.

"Yes." replied Frederick

"Viceroy, not my knucklehead of a stepson?" asked McFist to verify.

"Yes. Him." said Igor

"This guy?" asked McFist pointing to Viceroy.

"YES! I. Suggested. THE CHANGES! AND. THEY WORK!" claimed Viceroy in irritation.

McFist remained silent as the situation and those words correctly settled in him mind.

"Just checking." said McFist finally before slowly walking out of the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Large black clouds covered the night sky casting a dark shadow upon the city of Norrisville. Strong winds coursed through the city as not even the most daring of adventurers liked the idea of spending the night outside. These weird climate changes made everyone in Norrisville feel like they were in the middle of Fall rather than Summer.

At the top of the building of McFist industries, Igor stood next to the large lightning rod making the final adjustments that the two scientists had told him to do. A powerful lightning split the sky causing Igor to turn in amazement.

"Igor!" called out Frederick from inside the lab.

"What?!" asked back Igor from the top.

"That storm is picking up strength. You should head back down!" said Frederick.

"Why?" asked Igor

"Because there is a big chance of you being struck by thousands of jolts of electricity. Which would turn you into nothing more than a crispy, charred, and burnt skeleton! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" asked Viceroy calling out to Igor.

"Yes, yes, I understand no need to yell." said Igor suddenly appearing right next to the scientists.

Both Viceroy and Frederick shrugged off the crazy appearing act of the hunchback assistant and continued on their work.

It had been five pain staking days since the two mad scientists had started working on the newest creature and had finally finished with their work.

With this creature Frankenstein and Igor had procured a brand new brain that they had brought with them. It was placed within the body and connected to the nervous system with relative ease. The new creature's body was six feet and four inches in height. Her arms and legs were lean but carried a lot of muscle and strength making her deceptively strong. Her mid-rift was toned and strengthened by the muscles and the few mechanical parts within her body. Her large chest allowed her body to posses a larger battery along with a strong heart that were connected to each other. Her face was covered much like the rest of her body with fire retarding bandages leaving only two metallic bolts sticking out of her neck could be seen as well as her crazy standing on end hair.

The new creature laid on a metal platform ready to be brought back to life. Several plugs were connected to her body as a way to ensure that all the energy would power up the creature's battery and bring her to life.

"I hope this one lives up to your promise Doc. I'm not very comfortable with making a lady do the job of a monster." said McFist as the two scientists finished their preparations.

"Calm yourself sir. This creature will be much more effective than the first one. And for all terms and purposes she is the monster." said Frederick as he pulled the lever.

"Why does she-I mean it, have that hair style?" asked McFist

"Because we like it, the white streaks make her look stylish." said Viceroy as the platform rose to the open roof.

Everyone got ready as the lightning storm began to pick up even more strength. The lightning was striking all over the sky.

"Prepare to be amazed." said Viceroy as he pressed a button on a remote he had.

On the top of the building, the lightning rod began to grow and expand with extra spikes coming out from the sides. Almost as if the rod had become a magnet all the lightning was drawn to the rod.

Lightning struck the rob over and over again.

Igor pulled the lever causing sparks to shoot out of the machines as the power was transferred into the new creature's body.

The cables and plugs transferred the power into the new body. The battery inside her began to charge as her nervous system began to send pulses moving parts of the body. The energy was so massive that the body convulsed against its restrains. This continued on for a few more minutes until all the energy of the lightning was coursing through the body of the new creature.

On Viceroy's signal, Igor put the lever back to where it once was and the platform was lowered before them.

Viceroy, Frederick and McFist slowly walked up to the creature. Frederick waved some of the smoke away just in time to see the new creature's eyes slowly open. Both of her eyes were glowing brown and they slowly moved along with her head to look at the scientists.

"Alive. It's ALIVE!" screamed McFist

"We noticed, no need to shout." said Igor

"Do you understand what I'm saying? Nod if you understand." instructed Frederick

The monster nodded as instructed.

"Good. Now lift your right hand." instructed Frederick

The creature lifted her right arm, breaking the restrains that held it. Everyone took a step back in slight shock.

"Good, very good. You have a mission." said Frederick as he released the restrains. "Stand up."

The creature did as her creator commanded. She rose from her platform with ease, she then turned around planting her feet on the ground. With very little effort she then stood up and towered over the rest of the people in the room.

"Oh, yes. Well done my creation. Now I want you to walk forward and then-" began Frederick

"Go destroy the Ninja already!" screamed McFist getting the creature to turn at him.

In a swift movement, the creature grabbed McFist by the throat as she grunted at him. She then lifted the man as her grip strengthened slightly.

Everyone was in shock as McFist struggled to get the words out.

In a movement of either bravery or madness, Dr. Frankenstein and Viceroy grabbed hold of the new creature with all their might. The creature looked at them and grunted loudly.

"Please, let him go." said Dr. Frankenstein

"He is not your enemy. He is." said Viceroy as a robot copy of the Ninja appeared. "He is a bad man, look at what he has done to your siblings."

A screen appeared and the video footage of Randy defeating and destroying every robot and machine sent to kill him appeared. The creature's eyes took in the information as the explosions and robotic carnage triggered something within her mind.

The creature let go of McFist dropping him on the floor coughing.

The creature walked up to the robot copy.

"Attack." said Frederick in a cold tone.

The creature quickly punched the copy across the face. It then punched the copy again with her left fist and then repeated the process over and over. A minute passed and the robot copy had been torn to pieces.

"Now go, take care of the real thing." said Viceroy pointing to the door.

With great speed the creature ran out the door seeking to fulfill her mission.

"J-Just...what...manner of thing was that?" asked McFist as he finally managed to breath.

"That Mr. McFist was the new Eve. With a strong unbeatable body. Near limitless power. And a brain composed of some of the most powerful female minds we were able to put together. She _is_ what you asked for." said Dr. Frankenstein.

Just then the screen changed to show the creature exiting the building and running towards the city. As the creature ran she pushed and knocked over anything that would stand in her way.

"Now we sit and watch. Popcorn?" asked Igor holding up a bag full of popcorn.

* * *

At the top of a building Randy stood watch with his phone. Ever since he had learned of the new creature he had been doing stakeouts to enter the building and destroy it before it was brought back to life.

"Come on McFist, you usually have a monster or two by now." said Randy to himself.

Suddenly his phone vibrated with a text message from Gothetta. 'How are things?' it read.

Randy replied with 'a little slow, no movements at the moment.' After their meeting a few days ago Randy made it clear that he wanted the vampires to stay safe, and as such Howard was put on watch for them.

Just then Randy heard a loud crash and a shatter took place. Randy looked down and spotted what could only be described as a runaway mummy swatting everything out of its way.

"Guess it's show time." said Randy as he ran after the creature.

The creature herself was sending cars flying and crushing anything beneath her feet. Just as she was going to stomp on the ground, something caught her eye. A small yellow flower made her rage subside if only for a moment. She put her foot away from the flower when suddenly orange smoke appeared before her. The creature turned to see the Ninja appear before her.

The creature grunted in rage as Randy got ready for a fight.

"Alright Frankenstein's monster, time to dan-Good lord those are huge!" said Randy before covering his eyes and looking away.

The creature looked at Randy confused for a moment. Randy tried to regain his composure as this was the only time the creature wanting to kill him looked particularly female and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry it's just that most of the beings I fight are...um more wanting to kill me and look the part, you um not so much." explained Randy as best as he could.

* * *

Back in McFist industries, Viceroy, Frederick and Igor were giving smug smiles to McFist.

"Ok, you guys were right." said McFist

* * *

The creature snapped out of its confusion and proceeded to attack Randy with a swift punch to the jaw. Randy was brought back to his senses as the fist was only inches from his face. Randy quickly jumped to the left only getting scratched by the attack. Randy got some distance between himself and the creature noticing the small drops of blood coming out from the scratch.

"Damn. She's strong." said Randy as he wiped the blood with his thumb.

"I can't let my guard down like that. I can't think of her as a woman, she's a creature created to kill me." thought Randy as the creature turned to face Randy.

In the blink of an eye the creature rushed towards Randy and with a wide swing she shot out another punch, but this time Randy was ready. Randy ducked under the punch and was about to punch the creature's stomach but at a certain sight his intent wavered. This laps on judgement allowed the creature to spin on her heels and come down on Randy with a hammer arm. Randy saw her fist coming down on him and quickly got back to his senses, he jumped back avoiding the attack.

"Who the juice am I kidding? There's no way I can't picture her like a woman when she's dressed like that!" said Randy as he slapped himself.

The creature stopped for a second as it understood what Randy had said and blushed. The creature then blinked as Randy closed his eyes and wrapped them with his scarf. Randy then jumped directly at the creature, who moved to the side in an attempt to avoid the attack. But suddenly Randy's left arm shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder. Randy then used his grip to twist his body mid-flight and land a double kick on the creature's face.

"Just so we're clear, I did not want to do that." said Randy

The creature stumbled as Randy continued on the offensive. Randy used his heightened Ninja senses to not only remain on the fight but to focus solely on the fight. Randy shot a punch to the creature's stomach landing the hit, but hurting himself a bit from the attack. The creature punched downwards forcing Randy to jump back and skid to a halt as the attack broke the street.

Randy jumped back into the fight sending punch after punch at great speed. The creature either blocked or redirected the attacks with her right hand with ease. Just then the creature grabbed Randy's latest punch and pulled him in to receive a punch in the stomach. Randy was sent flying as the air got knocked out of him. Randy flew back and crashed on the wall of a nearby building making a small hole.

"Ouch." said Randy as he slowly regained his breath.

The creature slowly began walking towards Randy as he fell out of the hole.

* * *

Back with McFist and the scientists.

"I can't believe this is happening." said McFist

"Yes, she is certainly performing even better than I expected." said Frederick as a demented smile appeared on his face.

"This is unbelievable, just what brain did you put in that creature?" asked Viceroy

"Not 'one' brain if you must know." said Igor before eating some popcorn.

"What do you mean?" asked Viceroy very intrigued.

Frederick turned to his former classmate and pulled out three distinct photographs and showed them to him. One was of a professional athlete woman, the second one was a female soldier, and the third one was a young lady scientist and doctor.

"This new brain is a combination of three separate brains. These three lovely, sadly diseased, ladies were the owners of said brains. The first one was a lady by the name of Jessica Owens gold medal star athlete, her quick reaction and muscle memory were perfect for the creature, she perished at the hands of a drunk driver. The second lady was Lieutenant Elizabeth Watson, she was one of the most ruthless and effective soldiers back in the day sadly died by a gunshot through the head." said Frederick

"Wouldn't that have destroyed the brain?" asked Viceroy

"IN all cases the brains were damaged but when put together they worked to create the one that our creation is currently using. Now our third lady was doctor Maria Turah, she was the first of her class and all the knowledge that she stored in her brain was just begging to be brought back died of a heart disease. Put all of these together and what do you get?" asked Frederick

"A perfect Ninja killing machine." cheered McFist as he saw the live footage.

* * *

Randy struggled to his feet as the creature cast a shadow over him as lightning shot above them.

Randy held his stomach in pain as far as the creature could tell. Randy lifted his head at the creature almost expecting a grand speech about how this was the end of the Ninja.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" asked Randy

Those words clicked with the creature as the image before her eyes changed. Before the creature now laid a man wearing athletic sports wear. The man appeared tiered and hard of breath.

"I beat you fair and square, you can make up for it later." said a feminine voice.

"We'll see about that. You are one lousy winner." said the man as a hand reached out to him and pulled him up.

The image before the creature changed to a crazy battlefield. Bullets flew from all sides and the creature began slowly getting frightened by the sight. Explosions happened around the creature as she then appeared on another scene.

Now, the creature found herself in an operation room working on a body. Three different voices began echoing inside the creature's mind as she held her head in fear. Flashes of different people and places invaded her mind, she then stopped to see three different women all looking at their mirrors. She then looked into the mirror and saw her bandaged face as she stepped back in fear.

Back in the real world, the creature started mumbling and suddenly let out a piercing scream.

Randy backed up slightly as he then decided to put his plan into action. Randy pulled out a green ball from his suit and threw it directly at the creature. The creature caught it before Randy could speak.

"Ninja lightning ball." said Randy

A powerful burst of electricity coursed through the body of the creature causing her to scream in pain. Once the surge of power finished shocking the creature, Randy jumped in and used one of his iconic techniques. A blue swirling orb of wind engulfed Randy's fist as Randy shot out a powerful right punch at the creature's stomach and called out his attack.

"Ninja Air Fist!" called out Randy as the creature was sent flying across the street and through a building.

Randy struggled to his feet believing that the battle was won. Randy then saw that the creature was still alive and moving. Just as Randy was about to go after it, he then noticed that the building was falling apart. Bits and pieces of the building were coming down. A scream caught his attention.

Randy turned to see a man and a woman near the building as part of it collapsed. Making a call, Randy shot out his scarf wrapping around the couple and pulled them out of danger. The pieces of debris created a cloud of dust and crashed McFist's camera bot. Once the dust cleared, Randy looked for the creature but saw her missing.

"That's not good." said Randy as it started to rain.

* * *

"What just happened?!" asked McFist as the video feedback was abruptly cut.

"The camerabot was crushed." said Viceroy

"What about the creature?" asked Frederick

"Most likely was destroyed as well." said Viceroy

* * *

Deep in the city, the creature stumbled and walked around the back alleys. Her mind was full of so many questions and yet she couldn't ask them or know them.

She walked out onto the street, but a flash of light blared at the creature, blinding her. The blindness was followed by a car hitting the creature and knocking her out cold. The car was able to stop in time and someone walked out of it.

"Oh my god!" called out the driver as she rushed to the downed creature.

The creature managed to get slightly awake to see the woman's face. The woman was Elizabeth, Randy's mother.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to a hospital? Can you tell me your name?" asked Elizabeth grateful that the woman was alive.

"I...I-I don't...k-know." said the creature before passing out in a slightly deep yet sweet voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy jumped from building to building keeping an eye out for anything that might catch his attention. A day went by since the battle with the new creature and something kept on bothering Randy.

"No sign of it here either." said Randy to himself

Randy shot out his scarf once more and swung away to another part of the city. As he swung through the air his head became filled with thoughts about the encounter he had with the creature. Not only was it more powerful than any other monster McFist had created until now but there was something more. Randy couldn't help but think of the creature's eyes and all sorts of emotions that they suddenly expelled.

One minute she was a cold machine and the next she was acting like a person if they suddenly found themselves in a scary situation.

"What was she anyway? She wasn't just some mindless machine. She had a soul or something." said Randy as he landed on a building.

Randy then felt his phone ringing. He picked it out of his pocket and saw that it was Gothetta, which was odd since it was still fairly sunny. Randy decided to answer the call to make sure everything was alright.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, shouldn't you be asleep now?" asked Randy

"Very funny, we didn't talk so much last night and I just wanted to see if you were alright." said Gothetta over the phone.

"I'm alright, but something's bothering me about that creature. It wasn't just the crazy strength and reflexes. There was something deeper. When I looked into her eyes I saw something else like she was confused, scared, lost almost. She was different." said Randy as he sat on the ledge of the building.

" _She?_ How do you know that the creature was a she?" asked Gothetta a little jealous.

"Um, I just kinda figured it out. I mean her eyes were much more...kinder and less robotic...so I thought that maybe she was a female creature. I honestly don't know what was going through McFist's head." said Randy trying to change the subject.

"Nevermind, what happened in the fight that made you so wind up about it?" asked Gothetta telling her boyfriend was uncomfortable.

"I don't know. She honestly acted and reacted like normal person would, and that sort of made me think of...well you know." said Randy

"'That time'. I understand, are you out looking for her?" asked Gothetta a little concerned.

"Yeah. I should've done so that night but, my heart wasn't in it. I think my mom even got home late. Now go to sleep you need your beauty sleep more than I do." said Randy getting a chuckle from Gothetta.

"Alright, but you should also rest. I bet you've been at this for hours." replied Gothetta

"Fine, I'll call you later. I'll also tell Howard to sleep a little more today." said Randy

"He sleeps way too much if you ask me. Get some rest. *Yawn* Good day." said Gothetta

"Good day." replied Randy before hanging up.

Randy had to admit that he was tiered. The other night was a restless sleep and the early patrol wasn't helping him calm his nerves. Randy let out a yawn and began swinging home hoping to get a nap. Hopefully that would be more than enough to calm his nerves.

* * *

After a few swings, Randy found himself taking off his mask behind some bushes near his house. He stretched his arms as he went to the door, just as he was about to touch the doorknob of his house his phone rang once more.

Randy pulled out his phone and saw that it was Howard this time.

"Yo Howard, what's up?" asked Randy as he answered the phone.

"Don't 'what's up' me Cunningham, my sister has been driving me nuts." said Howard in a whisper.

"Ok, I'm going to skip the whispering part and go straight to why?" asked Randy

"Apparently she 'feels' that you are distressed or something. I think the stupid necklace isn't working and she's acting like a lovesick werewolf." said Howard still whispering.

Randy shuddered at the thought and the mental image that Howard had just described.

"Anyway, now that McFist's latest monster is down for the count everything will be smooth sailing for now, right?" asked Howard

"I don't know Howard, I guess. I mean, I never found the creature after the battle so I can't say for certain." said Randy as he opened the door.

Randy walked into his house with his eyes closed as he heard Howard rant about him letting the creature escape. Randy went to the kitchen and decided to have a light snack before going to bed.

All the while Randy didn't noticed the large figure walking down the stairs only to turn for the kitchen behind him.

Randy opened the fridge and looked for anything that caught his attention completely unaware that a large shadow was getting closer.

"Howard, I'm sure that Heidi isn't going to start shedding or scratching the furniture." said Randy as he grabbed a chocolate shake.

"How do you know?" asked Howard

"Because shedding fur normally happens in warm times, like spring after winter and cats are the ones that...scratch couches..." slowly said Randy as he then noticed the large shadow.

"Cunningham?" asked Howard

Before Randy was a tall woman with lightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, a small stitched scar running down her hairline to her black eyebrow, but the one thing that caught Randy's attention the most was the tower of black hair with white sides. Randy's eyes widen as he recognized the woman before him.

She was the creature, minus the bandages covering her entire body. She just stood there looking at Randy with a stone cold gaze.

Randy couldn't think, he only reacted with a scream. He dropped his phone as the scream went through the phone and then grabbed a fry pan near him. However, the creature stepped back in slight fear at Randy's sudden reaction.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Randy as he threw the frying pan.

The creature caught the frying pan giving Randy the opening that he needed. He reached for the Ninja mask and just as he was about to put it on.

"RANDY!" called out his mom as she quickly went down the stairs.

Deciding not to reveal his identity, Randy played the intruder in the house reaction.

"MOM, call the cops someone broke in!" said Randy as he grabbed another pan.

However, instead of doing that, Elizabeth grabbed the pan out of Randy's hand and placed a hand on the creature's shoulder.

"I am so sorry about this. I told you to stay upstairs until I told my son about you." said Elizabeth.

Randy's jaw dropped as he now saw that the creature was wearing one of his mother's shirts which were straining against her larger body. But he digressed, as he now was faced with the confusion of his mother letting the creature that tried to kill him the other night into their house.

"I-I'm sorry. I. Got hungry." said the creature

"Oh, you poor thing. We should get you to bed." said Elizabeth looking at some of her scars.

"Excuse me mom, but um, WHAT THE JUICE IS GOING ON?!" asked Randy

Just at that time, Howard kicked the door in with his crossbow in hand and Heidi behind him with a hammer and a hatchet. The creature flinched slightly at the sudden appearance of the Weinerman children which caused that the shirt she was wearing to be pushed to its limits.

"Alright, nobody move and-holy mother of-!" said Howard as he looked at the creature.

Just then one of the buttons on the creature's shirt was shot off directly at Howard's forehead. The button hit its mark, knocking Howard back and accidentally firing the crossbow. The arrow flew up to the ceiling and imbedded itself on it.

"Enough!" called out Elizabeth stopping everything. "What is going on with all of you?! Why are you two storming into my house with weapons?"

"Howard was talking to Randy on the phone and we heard screams." said Heidi helped her brother up.

"And I screamed because a tall woman that I've never met suddenly appears before me. Mom, who is she?" asked Randy before blushing and looking away.

Elizabeth turned to see the creature's shirt slightly torn.

"Just stay here, I'll explain everything in a moment. Please, let's get you some new clothes." said Elizabeth as she and the creature walked up stairs.

"Thank you." said the creature

As they walked up the stairs Randy regrouped with his friends. To say that they were all confused would've been an understatement.

"What is going on?" asked Heidi in a whisper.

"I don't know I just got back from patrolling." said Randy

"Is she?" asked Howard

"Yes." replied Randy

"From the other night?" asked Howard

"Yes." replied Randy.

Howard grabbed the button from his forehead and then looked at Randy with daggers. He then turned to the stairs and then back at Randy.

"Didn't you say she was covered in wrappings?" asked Howard

"What's that got to do with the situation?" asked both Randy and Heidi.

"You mean to tell me that you saw that rocking body and you didn't care?" asked Howard

"She was trying to kill me. And I felt guilty afterwards, ok." said Randy

Howard only glared at him.

"You saw her in even less clothing and didn't tell me, rat bastard." said Howard causing Randy to groan.

The thought suddenly crossed Heidi giving her a blush as she saw misses Cunningham walk down the stairs.

"She's calm now but you guys truly gave her a scare. Please sit and I'll explain everything." said Elizabeth.

The three teens sat down on the couch as Elizabeth began explaining what had happened to her the night before.

"Well, I had a very late appointment last night which ended at a much later time that I would've hoped. I was driving through the city and the rain was making it difficult to see. Suddenly the young lady upstairs came out of a dark alley covered in bandages almost as if she had no idea of who or where she was. I hit the breaks as fast as I could but I still managed to hit her slightly. I got out to ask if she was alright or if she knew who she was. The poor thing must've escaped from a hospital somewhere." said Elizabeth

"So you decided to bring her here with no idea of who she was?" asked Randy with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, I asked around and checked the hospitals nearby and none recognized her. I brought her here because I just couldn't leave her alone. The poor girl looked so scared before she passed out and besides I was hoping for her to get better before asking her about who she is." finished Elizabeth

Randy as well as Howard and Heidi let out a sigh of relief of both the fact that the creature had no idea of who Randy was and that his mother wasn't in danger.

But another problem came to Randy's mind. If the monster was here then it could only be a matter of time before she put things together and tried to attack him or his mother. He had to get the creature out of here as soon as possible.

At that moment everyone turned to the sounds of someone walking down the stairs. The creature now wore a completely new set of clothes. The creature now wore a dark green t-shirt that was a little tight on her a grayish green shirt over it, dark grey pants, and brown shoes. As she walked everyone could see a stitched scar around her throat, on her arms at the level of the elbows and two scars at the wrists.

At the sight of the sad and confused creature Randy couldn't help but feel a little bad for thinking of her as a threat.

"You look great honey, how do you feel?" asked Elizabeth

"Better. Thanks." responded the creature slowly.

"Do you remember your name or anything yet?" asked Randy earning a look from Heidi.

The creature slowly walked towards Randy when an old picture caught her eye. The picture showed Randy's mother in a graduate's tunic with two women standing side by side with her.

"That's me after my high school graduation with my mom and my aunt Elsa." said Elizabeth

The name began to bounce inside the creature's head. She couldn't explain it or understand it, but she liked that name. She wanted it to be her name even if she was never meant to have a name.

"Elsa..." the creature called out.

Everyone looked at the creature with confusion.

"I think my name is Elsa." said Elsa


	9. Chapter 9

The three teens were able to walk out of the house while Elizabeth kept a close watch over the newly named Elsa. Well, more like Randy and Heidi had to drag Howard outside given Elsa's slight tightness.

"I just can't believe it." said Howard

"Neither can I Howard, I mean, of all the times that my mom could've brought someone home it had to be this time and her." said Randy

"The good news is that Elsa, as she calls herself, doesn't appear to have any desire to hurt anyone, and hasn't figured you out yet." said Heidi

"I just can't believe it." repeated Howard

"Yes but what do we do now? " asked Randy

"We could pretend to know who she is and make it look like she just went away with her family?" suggested Heidi

"No, my mom would smell that trick coming for miles. Besides she isn't acting like the creature that tried to kill me, plus I can't explain it but she seems to be scared and confused. She behaves almost humanlike." explained Randy

"I just can't believe it." said Howard once more getting on the nerves of the other two.

"Yes Howard, we noticed! She has huge breasts! I can't believe you two, she is still a creature created with the sole purpose of killing you, Randy. But apparently like a couple of _men_ you can't think straight when you look at them. I'm gonna go in there and put an end to this." said Heidi as she grabbed her hammer and went inside the house.

Both Randy and Howard called to her as lightly as they could to get her back, but it didn't work. Heidi took a peek inside the house and noticed that Elizabeth had gone back to her room and Elsa was sitting on the couch looking over a book. Heidi slowly opened the door and started tip toeing towards the distracted Elsa. Heidi was almost upon Elsa when Elsa turned to face Heidi, who hid the hammer behind her.

"Can. I help. You?" asked Elsa

"Oh, no. I'm alright. Say, can you tell me what are you reading?" asked Heidi acting innocent.

Elsa turned the book and looked at the title. She then read it.

"It says 'Paradise Lost'." said Elsa as Heidi rose the hammer, but stopped herself.

Filled with curiosity, Heidi put away the hammer.

"Why did you chose that book?" asked Heidi

Elsa looked at it. She couldn't answer. It was almost as if she knew the book, she could write many papers about its themes but she had never read it. She knew the characters and how they made her feel but she had just started.

Voices inside Elsa's head made her ask and shake and fear. Where did the voices come from? Why was she hearing them? Was she one of those voices? She did not know.

Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she stammered to give an answer.

"I...I don't know. My head is...not right. I hear voices, and I see things. But I don't understand. Who am I? Are these my hands? Are these my thoughts?" asked Elsa as her eyes began to water down.

Heidi couldn't help herself as she put the hammer away and went to console the monster teen. Heidi placed her hand on her back and began telling her that everything was alright and that she shouldn't worry.

By the window, both Randy and Howard watched in amazement and utter bewilderment.

"Didn't expect that." said Randy

"Neither did I." said Howard

Just then Heidi saw them and mouthed, 'Not a damn word'. Afterwards she continued to comfort Elsa as she cried.

* * *

Back outside the two teens sat down on the ground thinking of their next move when Heidi stepped outside with a frown and a clean hammer.

"Alright, you were right. We can't kill her." said Heidi with a sigh.

"Told you. So what are we gonna do?" asked Randy as he tried to think of a plan.

"Well, and this is me spit balling here, why don't I-" began Howard

"We are not keeping her, Howard. She isn't a pet, she's a person. We need to help her, you saw how she talked me out of bashing her head in." said Heidi

"Fine..." said Howard looking disappointed.

"What we need is to understand her better, but we can't do that because all the other creatures I've faced haven't been anything like her." said Randy unknowingly making something click.

Randy noticed something after he said his last sentence. He's had it wrong all along. The creature-no, Elsa wasn't like any of McFist's or Viceroy's creations. She wasn't created to destroy him like all those robots before her. She had emotions, feelings, she could breath and her heart had a pulse, she was alive. And right now she had no idea of what to do with that life.

"I-We need to stop looking at Elsa as another one of McFist's get-rid-of-the-Ninja robots of the week and get to the one that created her." said Randy

"Ok, questions; Who are we looking for and where can we find him?" asked Howard

"I think I can help with that." said Phanty from behind Heidi causing her to shriek and jump at Randy's arms.

"Why must you always do that?" asked Heidi with venom in her words.

"Because it's fun. You two look cute by the way." said Phanty with a sly smile.

Randy and Heidi made some distance between them as Heidi sported a light blush. After getting their nerves back in order, Randy explained the situation to Phantasma and she more than agreed to give them the information that they needed.

"Alright, so the crazy scientist is in McFist's building, so all we need is to get him outside and kidnap him." said Phanty

"We could take him to one of the abandoned warehouses near the airport." suggested Howard

"That would be a good place, but how do we take Elsa there?" asked Heidi

"I can think of a way, assuming that she doesn't try to kill me right away." said Randy as they then heard the front door open.

Phanty turned invisible as Elizabeth walked out of the house with her bag in hand.

"Randy, listen, I know it may be a lot to ask but, could you keep an eye on Elsa? I'm going to check on the hospitals to see if they know of her." said Elizabeth

"Sure mom, not problem." said Randy

"Thanks, hon." said Elizabeth before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You be safe alright."

With that said, Elizabeth went to her car and drove off to search for answers about Elsa. Randy turned to his friends after he waved his mom good bye.

"So, we all know what to do?" asked Randy

"Kidnap the most likely crazy scientist and you try not to get killed? Got it." said Howard giving his best friend a thumbs up.

"Just checking." said Randy

* * *

Randy entered his house and looked around for Elsa. He spotted her sitting on the couch reading not just one book but several. She snorted a little and wiped the tears from her face.

Randy couldn't help but feel sorry after he attacked her the other night. I mean, it hadn't even a whole day and he was now trying to help the same person that tried to kill him.

"Hey, Elsa, um can I talk to you?" asked Randy

Elsa looked up to him.

"Yes." said Elsa

"So, can you tell me if you remember anything about what happened last night?" asked Randy sitting on the couch.

Elsa thought for a moment as she put the book down. Flashes of the events that transpired that night appeared before her eyes.

Elsa shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"I remember. Lightning. Rain. A group of men. A red scarf. A light. Elizabeth. All blurry." said Elsa.

Randy honestly couldn't blame Elsa for not being sure as to why everything from the night prior was blurry. She had been brought to life by people that just wanted her as their weapon, she had faced him, he electrocuted her and then punched her into a building that collapsed on her. And as the cherry on top his mother hits her with the car by accident.

"Ok, can you describe those men that you saw?" asked Randy

"One was short, with yellow mustache, robot arm, very loud and noisy. One was covered in black, with a hunchback, crazy eyes. One was black, fancy clothes, weird smell. One crazy grey hair, he spoke like a father. Was he my father?" asked Elsa looking at Randy.

"Maybe, but let's not dwell on that for now. What can you tell me of this Red Scarf? Is he a friend?" asked Randy with a little guilt.

Elsa put down the book and then pressed her hands on her head. She began thinking and ironically she analyzed almost everything about her fight with Randy without realizing that he was right next to her.

"I attacked. He fought back. He hurt me. Scared. Confused." said Elsa

"If he was here do you think you could forgive him?" asked Randy grabbing his mask.

"Don't know. Why did he attack?" asked Elsa

"Maybe he thought you'd hurt others, and that he had to stop you but he didn't know you." said Randy

"How would you know?" asked Elsa getting suspicious.

This was the moment of truth for Randy. The phrase 'do or die' never felt so literal as of this moment.

Randy took out his mask and pulled it on. The suit slowly appeared on his body. The wrappings encased Randy's body in the suit that had been passed down for more than eight centuries as Elsa's eyes began to shrink at the sight before her. Before Elsa now stood Randy with the Ninja suit and no one made a sound.

"Well,... how are you feeling Elsa?" asked Randy after what felt like a small eternity.

Elsa's mouth twisted and turned as she tried to express her emotions. And then just as Randy was reaching out to her, Elsa screamed, loudly.

Randy winced at the loud scream and covered his ears and shut his eyes.

"Wait Elsa, let me explain." said Randy as he held out his hand as he used his other hand to cover his ear.

But Elsa wasn't listening, she instead lifted the couch above her head and glared at Randy with the intent to kill.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, so maybe this wasn't the best idea!" screamed Randy as Elsa brought down the couch on him.

Randy quickly rolled to the side avoiding the piece of furniture. Randy recovered and shot his scarf towards Elsa wrapping her arms. Elsa struggled against the binding while Randy tried to keep her held long enough to calm her down just enough for him to talk.

"Elsa please just let me explain!" said Randy as he pulled on his scarf with all his might.

Elsa however did no such thing, she struggled harder against the restrains almost breaking free more than once. Elsa then began flexing her arms giving her the opening to reach for the scarf. She grabbed hold of it giving Randy a scowl.

"Oh oh." said Randy before Elsa flung him.

Elsa used Randy's own scarf to fling Randy over her shoulder into the kitchen and managing to free herself at the same time.

Randy crashed on the table and rolled off it limiting the damage. Randy looked up just in time to see Elsa charge at him with steam coming out of her ears. Randy jumped back just as Elsa brought down her fist at him. Randy then used the wall behind him to jump over Elsa spinning in the air he was able to kick Elsa on the back sending her right at the wall.

"Oh my juice, I'm sorry Elsa I didn't mean it." said Randy after landing and holding his hands up in defense.

Elsa shot up and a look of rage covered her face. Randy only gulped in fear.

Elsa quickly charged at Randy once more and just as Randy jumped over her, she grabbed him by the leg. Elsa swung Randy in a wide angle, spinning him around and around in a circular motion. After spinning him for a minute, Elsa threw Randy out the window sending him towards the backyard.

Randy landed on the ground hard, causing him to spin to a halt. He struggled to recover his wind as he managed to get back up. Randy was able to get back on his feet just as Elsa jumped out to the backyard.

"Who's idea was this anyway? Oh, right mine." said Randy as cracked his neck.

Elsa charged at Randy once more in an attempt to tackle him to the ground once more. Randy ducked underneath her strong arms and pushed her up into the air holding onto her waist. Randy then brought Elsa back down with enough strength to knock the wind out of her. Before Elsa could get back up Randy called out his technique.

"Ninja Earth Attack, Bind." said Randy as he formed a small triangle with his hands.

The earth around Elsa's arms and legs began to encase her preventing her from moving. Randy slowly walked towards her believing that she was slowly calming down.

They both let out a few breaths as it seemed that they were now fully calmed. Randy was the first to let down his guard, a big mistake. Elsa bursted out of the ground and dragged him to the ground with her on top. Elsa pulled back her fist with rage. Just as she was about to turn Randy's face into mush Randy pulled his last card.

"I'M SORRY!" called out Randy causing Elsa to stop abruptly only centimeters from his face.

Neither one moved or dared to. The rage in Elsa's eyes began to fade and confusion started to invade her.

"What?" asked Elsa

"I'm sorry for attacking you, I thought you were evil and were sent to kill me." explained Randy

"Why did you think? I was?" asked Elsa

"McFist and Viceroy have created many robots and cyborgs to kill me over the last year, all in order to gain the dark power of the Sorcerer. All of those machines were programmed with that and nothing else. But when I looked into your eyes, I saw something else." said Randy

"What did you see?" asked Elsa as her eyes gave way to sadness and fear.

"Life. You are alive Elsa. And I want to help you." said Randy

"How?" asked Elsa on the verge of tears.

"By finding the man that created you. If you let me." said Randy

Elsa began to cry once again as visions of different events flashed before her eyes. She then buried her face on Randy's neck as she continued to cry.

Randy found himself consoling her to the best of his ability, and thinking of ways to fix his house before leaving.

"I hope the guys are having better luck on their side." said Randy

* * *

Inside McFist industries, Phanty flew through the corridors until she found the entrance to the lab.

"Showtime." said Phanty as she phased through the doors.

She found Viceroy, Frederick and Igor sitting around a table drinking away their sorrows and laughing.

"The next day the skeleton was missing and the doctor was never heard from again." said Frederick causing everyone to laugh.

"Your best story so far my friend." said Viceroy

"And that's how my father lost his medical license." said Frederick before drinking.

The room fell silent. And then they laughed louder than before.

"I simply can't think of how they ever allowed you to go to school after that?" asked Viceroy as he laughed.

"Well, my father changed his name to Victor Von Stein shortly after my grandfather was forced to lay low. After that he changed it back and dedicated himself to writing science fiction novels." said Frederick

They laughed out loud once more as the phone began ringing next to them. Igor answered it and nodded his head over and over before hanging up.

"Gentlemen, I must regretfully tell you that Mr. McFist has summoned us and that we are out of Scotch." said Igor holding up the empty bottle.

Both scientists groaned as they got up from their chairs and walked towards the elevator.

Seeing her chance, Phanty took action and flew directly into Frederick. The possession was swift and didn't cause so much attention.

"Something wrong, Frederick?" asked Viceroy

"Nah, I just need to hit the can. I'll catch up to you guys in a second." said Phanty through Frederick as she took off.

As Phanty ran out the door, Viceroy gave him a weird look.

"Did he seem oddly sober to you?" asked Viceroy

"When you got to go, you got to go." said Igor as the elevator doors closed before them.

Phanty rushed out of the building through the front door, as the effects of the alcohol started to affect her. She tumbled a little but she spotted her destination.

Before her there was a red car. The driver wore a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. Phanty entered the car and sat in the passenger's seat. Once she buckled up the driver took off.

As soon as the car was far away from the building, the driver took off her disguise.

"I still can't believe we are kidnapping this guy." said Heidi as she drove away.

"If it makes you feel any better, he won't feel a thing." said Howard coming out from the back seat as Phanty came out of Frederick's body.

"What? Where am-" began asking Frederick before Howard knocked him out with the butt of his crossbow.

* * *

Frederick slowly came back to his senses. He found himself in a dark warehouse tied to a rolling chair. Fear began to course through Frederick's being until a set of footsteps began drawing ever closer from behind.

"Who's there?" asked Frederick

Just then a pair of black clad hands fell on his shoulders.

"Oh, nobody special. Just the guy your newest employer wants dead. Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Frankenstein." said Randy with his most menacing voice.

"You must be the Ninja. Just so you know; You'll never break me. My mind is a steel trap, and-" started Frederick before Randy spun him around at great speed to face him "-I'll tell you everything you want."

"Oh believe me, you'll talk. But I'm pretty sure why McFist and Viceroy hired you. You will however, answer someone else's questions." said Randy before spinning Frederick once more.

Frederick stopped spinning and found himself face to face with his creation. Elsa stood before him with a look of disdain. She lowered herself to look at her creator in the eyes.

"Hello. Father." said Elsa

"You? We believed you dead. How did you learn how to speak?" asked Frederick

"I remember how to speak. I remember the periodic table by heart. I remember being able to read in four different languages. I also remember that the human body has over 200 bones and half of them placed over very tender spots. I also happen to know that if I apply enough pressure to them and their joints they'll snap." said Elsa

"Remarkable, it seems that you've drawn upon all of the donors' minds and previous experiences. Imagine if I perfected the body creation with more brain parts in better condition. And to think you were born yesterday." said Frederick

"But I'm all grown up today. What do you mean by more brain parts? I have flashes of different lives. I find myself in a battlefield, a classroom, a track, I see birthday parties for three different people. What does it all mean?!" demanded Elsa gripping the chair.

"I've been at the receiving end of her strength, I'd answer her if I were you." said Randy from behind Frederick.

"I-We used three different brains to create the most powerful creature we needed. Those flashes and memories and skills are the combination of the three minds coming together into you." said Frederick

"Why did you make me? Who am I? Who am I really, the soldier, the athlete or the doctor?" asked Elsa before ripping Frederick out of the chair.

Elsa held the mad scientist up and he could see that his answer could be all that could spare his life.

Randy meanwhile was ready to jump if need be.

"You were created to not only destroy the Ninja, but to aid my investigation into the realm of the supernatural. You are a living manifesto of how through the mixing of the occult and science we can become so much more than what nature envisioned for us. You have no past, you can be whoever you want. That is your destiny." said Frederick

The information that Elsa heard began to sink in and a horrible realization came to her. She wasn't human, she was a dark creation of both a mad scientist and the scavenging of the dead. Tears began to swell in her eyes as her grip on the scientist's shirt loosened.

Frederick fell to the ground as Elsa dropped her arms and head.

"Elsa?" asked Randy noticing her unstable emotions.

"So, you're telling me...that I'm just an experiment made by someone under orders and was sent out to...kill someone else...who never did anything to me? That I'm...some monster?" asked Elsa

Frederick called upon all his knowledge science to think of an answer.

Randy prayed the answer that Dr. Frankenstein was going to give wasn't a stupid one.

"Yes. That's correct. But I wouldn't necessarily call you a monster." said Frederick

Randy couldn't help but face palm himself. This man was an idiot of colossal proportions.

Elsa roared in rage as Frederick crawled away from her rage. Randy regrettably jumped between them in an attempt to calm down the powerful teen.

"Elsa, please." said Randy.

"Step aside. He must suffer my retribution." said Elsa as Frederick crawled away.

"And he will, but I need to ask him a few questions before that." said Randy before Elsa swatted him away.

Randy crashed on some boxes and was promptly knocked out cold.

Elsa then went after Dr. Frankenstein, but suddenly Phanty appeared before her.

"Heya, ghoul friend. The name's Phantasma. Phanty for friends. I heard you were having a rough time." said Phanty.

"Who-What are you?" asked Elsa

"I'm a ghost you dork. I heard you were having some identity problems. So I thought you'd need someone to talk to." said Phanty

Just as the two girls were talking, Randy managed to get back up rubbing his head. At the same time Howard and Heidi walked in after hearing all the loud noises.

"Hey what happened in here?" asked Howard holding up the crossbow.

"Everything seems alright. Phanty and Elsa seem to be getting along. But where is Frankenstein?" asked Randy as he walked to the girls.

Everyone looked around to see that Dr. Frankenstein had indeed disappeared.

"Damn it. Well at least Elsa has some answers and a friend she can relate to." said Randy looking at the ghoul girls talking.

* * *

Dr. Frankenstein returned to McFist industries after escaping the warehouse. To say that McFist didn't care would've been an understatement, but the thing that did interest him was that the creature had survived.

"So this creature is still kicking and hates your guts? I don't blame her." said McFist shifting the blame.

"She hates OUR guts. She might even come after us." said Viceroy

"And she has the Ninja on her side now. That partnership will prove our undoing if we don't act." said Frederick as Igor gave him a bag of ice.

"We could send the robots, but I doubt that they'll have any better chance than if it was just the Ninja." said Viceroy

"Then just make another monster to beat them both into pulp. And this one is going to be bigger and meaner, and with one brain." said McFist

"We would need to start asap." said Viceroy

"We also need to find a brain, one that isn't being used. As well as make a new design for the creature." said Frederick

"I think I got just what you need." said McFist as he pulled out a large drawing.

The scientists looked at the drawing and were intrigued. The large brutish musclebound look was straight out of a monster film.

"Why does it have a square head?" asked Igor

"Because I like it that way." said McFist with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Phantasma and Elsa had spent talking for a long time allowing the Norrisville natives to relax for the first time today. The talk between the two monster girls was very self contained to helping Elsa understand who and what she was based on Phanty's experience. Elsa was currently sitting on one of the crates looking at her hands that seemed as aline to her and the rest of her body and mind.

"You don't need to feel so gloomy Elsa, life is much more fun if you don't stress the details." said Phanty before Elsa looked at her.

"How can you say that? I just learned that I was created as a creature of destruction by a mad scientist. I don't even have a past or a real identity." said Elsa feeling depressed.

"Small details. You don't have to focus on them if you don't want to." said Phanty

"That's easy for you to say, you know who you are. I don't know if these are my hands. Is this my face? Are these my eyes? Hell, are these even my thoughts?" asked Elsa holding up her hands.

"The crazy guy said it himself, you can choose whatever you want. Randy back me up on this." said Phanty looking at Randy.

Elsa looked at Randy, who was taken by surprise. Randy wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He wanted to make Elsa feel better but it wasn't like he ever had to deal with this kind of stuff before.

"Well, I think that you don't have to be what Frankenstein made you to be. If you have life, you have free will. If you don't know who you are, you can always go find out. You have a clean slate, Elsa." said Randy

Elsa remained quiet as she thought back on the words that Randy just said. It was true that she had only been born the other night but she had far more knowledge than any other being she knew. At first she had been treated as a monster, but then she was treated with kindness by other people maybe there was a reason to try something new.

Elsa looked up to Phanty and her mouth formed into a small smile.

"So you don't mind being dead?" asked Elsa

"Not really. Besides you are never truly dead unless you feel like you are. I can still eat and drink and have fun even if I don't need to. You should meet the gang they's love you." said Phanty

Back with Randy and the rest of the Norrisville natives, they all let out a breath of relief. Elsa was now in far better spirits from the roller coaster that had been the whole day.

"Well I'm glad all that is solved. Now let's go eat something." said Howard

"Could you possibly think with anything other than your stomach?" asked Heidi

Just then they all heard a loud grumbling noise. They turned to where Elsa was blushing as she held her stomach in slight embarrassment.

"I could eat something." said Elsa

Randy smirked as he pulled his phone to call his mom and Gothetta to tell them their plans.

"I know a place. Anyone up for pizza?" asked Randy as he pulled the number on his phone.

* * *

A short time later the group joined up with Gothetta and the rest of the vampire school to have a slice. Since the sun had gone down the city lit up and the group was able to have some fun.

The place they decided on going was this new pizza restaurant near the outskirts of the city called Bebu. The vampire school had woken up due to the setting of the sun and thanks to Randy's directions they were able to get to the restaurant without much trouble.

As soon as they arrived Randy and Howard signaled them and introduced them to Elsa, who was a bit shy and cold in her greeting.

Sure there were some small issues when the vampire school met Elsa for the first time. But for different reasons. The boys were a little embarrassed for looking at Elsa and nearly getting nosebleeds. While Gothetta was a little jealous of her being able to sleep in Randy's house without any problems, and other reasons.

"So Elsa, how are you feeling right now?" asked Gothetta

"Good thank you. It is so good to meet you guys." said Elsa looking at the pizza before them.

"Yeah, if you have any problem you can count on us to help you out." said Oskar trying to look at Elsa through the other students.

"Thanks. I needed this." said Elsa as she grabbed a slice, only for her to burn her tongue.

* * *

Inside McFist industries, both Viceroy and Frederick were working their fingers to the bone thanking of ways McFist's drawing could possibly be a real creature and fulfill their plans. The holographic projection of the third creature depicted a large six feet tall monster with a massive muscular mass, and a squared head.

Frederick wrote on his journal and tried to see if he could convert some of the mechanics and adjustments he used on 'Elsa' to bring this new monster to life. Some of the pieces had to be changed and reworked to work for the massive colossus. The abundance of the body allowed for more power and endurance, but it cut back on the movements of some parts.

"This is not good enough. We need the creature to move faster than that." said Frederick as he scribbled down some more notes.

"What do you think of this?" asked Viceroy as he put together a larger battery and connected it to one heart.

Before the two scientists was a large energy battery cylinder that was connected to two hearts through tubes while the heart was inside a containment case. The containment case was used to count and analyze the condition of the artificial heart.

Viceroy flipped a switch and the energy began coursing into the heart. Slowly the heart began to beat. The beats per minute were being picked up and slowly rising.

"It works." said Frederick

"Yes, but this is only for a creature the size of the last one. Look at what happens when I increase the energy." said Viceroy as he turned a lever.

The energy began to flow at a greater rate into the heart. The heart began beating at a faster rate and going faster and faster. The heart glowed brightly.

"I don't see what the trouble is-" began Frederick when the heart suddenly exploded inside the case.

"I see the problem." said Igor

"Sadly no heart can withstand such voltage. If the creature was anything like the previous one, then the energy of the previous output would've been more than enough. But this creature requires a stronger heart to keep up with the large quantities of power." said Viceroy

"We could give it a bigger heart, what do we have that is bigger?" suggested Frederick

"Sadly, we are all out of Mega Baboon hearts. We would need something else to give the creature that power." said Viceroy

"If this creature is so massive, why don't we give it two hearts instead of just one?" suggested Frederick.

That suggestion clicked with Viceroy as he began to make preparations and changes to the design in order to fit two hearts instead of one. The creature still retained its large brutish appearance, with metal pieces and parts to enhance the skeletal structure and support of the body.

"Now all we need is a brain." said Viceroy

"Maybe this could help." said Igor holding up the newspaper.

The two scientists walked over to where Igor had set the newspaper. Before the three men was the page that Igor waved at them.

"Cheap apartments on the lower West side of the city?" asked Viceroy

"Oh, sorry I meant this one." said Igor before turning the page to a grimmer page.

Before them laid the obituaries of the recently diseased.

"Well this certainly looks like a wide buffet of brains." said Viceroy

"We should also look into medical schools nearby they have some specimens we can use." said Frederick

The scanned the list of dead people until they came upon a name they recognized. Their eyes widen upon a closer look and it was indeed the name of one of their colleagues.

"My god." said Frederick

"He's actually dead this time. Peter Cushing is actually dead." said Frederick

"Who was he?" asked Igor

"A fellow mad scientist student, he was always quiet until he started working on something then he turned into the definition of a mad man." explained Viceroy

"He was always after something or another. He was particularly good at hiding the insanity that was inside his head. Whenever someone got in his way or showed him off he would always rant and try to strangle that person. Remember when he tried to clone his own dog at the science fair?" asked Frederick

"How could I forget? He bit me." said Viceroy rubbing his forearm.

"The dog?" asked Igor

"No, Peter Cushing. And I still had to get rabies shots." said Viceroy

"It says that he died when his latest experiment blew up in his face, literally. One of the few things that survived was his brain and it is being sent to a Medical school for examination, although it doesn't say which. Still a moment of silence for our fallen comrade." said Frederick

All three of them were holding their heads in silence for about three seconds.

"Alright, where were we?" asked Viceroy as they continued to look for a suitable brain.

The scientists continued searching through the obituary until they came upon the brain that they wanted.

"Here we go. Hans Delbruck, scientist and philosopher. Died of old age and has had his brain given to science for further study." said Frederick

"This brain is perfect, now let's see where it is going and get this party started." said Viceroy as he typed away at the computer until he found where the brain was going.

After a full minute of typing and searching Viceroy found where their newest brain was going.

"Alexander Walker's Research school of Medicine. Now all we've got to do is-" began Viceroy

"Steal it." said Igor holding a crowbar.

"Yes. Steal the brain of that scientist." said Viceroy in confirmation.


	12. Chapter 12

The scientists worked countless hours to finish their newest creation. The new and largest creation laid on top of a table covered with a large sheet with only a lightly green colored arm showing.

At that very moment they had finished building a large mechanical hand that they were going to give the creature. The hand was large and metallic with spiked knuckles to serve as electric conductors.

Viceroy and Frederick gave one strong push into the large muscular arm connecting the hand and encasing the connections on a metal bracelet.

"That should do it." said Frederick

"I hope so, this damn beast has taken ages. Even with all the robotic enhancements it is still a pain to put together." said Viceroy as he wiped his glasses and looked upon their latest creation.

The creature was massive, reaching almost seven feet in height, its body was covered in large muscles. The arms were as thick as trees and the legs were too strong for any normal creature. Its back was so wide and resistant that it could stop a cannon at close range without injury. The bone structure was completely made of metal and some pieces poked through the muscles. The square head of the creature was large enough to fit the body, but it remained empty as to transplant the brain properly into the skull.

"Do not worry my friend, the hard part is almost finished. Now, we need the brain." said Frederick wiping his forehead.

"Yes, but we can't just go out assuming that our previous creation is still there...waiting for a chance at revenge." said Viceroy paining Elsa as a vengeful monster.

"True, true, very true. We need to send someone else to retrieve the brain. It can't be McFist, the fool would turn the brain to mush with his careless beefy fingers. It took us almost two days to figure out the drawing and turn it into a proper design. So, who should we use as cannon fodder?" asked Frederick twirling his mustache.

"Who's father?" asked Igor causing the two scientists to jump slightly.

"Igor, don't do that." said Frederick

"Sorry master, but I couldn't help but overhear something about a father." said Igor

"No, we meant-nevermind. Say, Igor, you are very skilled at moving around without anybody noticing, right?" asked Viceroy as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well yes, I have seen many beauties without them knowing. I found it a useful skill because whenever they see me they hit me or run away." said Igor

"Poor fellow. But seriously, we have a small job for you." said Frederick

"What do you need?" asked Igor

"We need you to break into this school at night and bring us back the brain of this man, Hans Delbruck." said Viceroy as he showed Igor the pictures of the school and Hans Delbruck.

Igor pulled out a crowbar and held it with both hands.

"You got it boss." said Igor

"Alright, now to write down the name on your hand to make sure you don't forget." said Frederick as he wrote the scientist's brain on Igor's hand.

* * *

Night had fallen and Igor was well on his way to the medical school. Igor quickly searched from classroom to classroom, even the school cafeteria, until he came upon a lecture about brains. Igor looked from the window as the professor spoke to his class.

"Now class as you can see there are two brains on the table. Which one of you can tell which one is normal and which one is abnormal?" asked the professor as some students raised their hands.

The professor pointed to one of the students.

"The one on the left sir." said the young doctor

"Good choice young man, this is the brain of Hans Delbruck. A man who devoted himself to this school and to you, the students. Now tell us, how did you guess that this was the healthy brain?" asked the professor

"The one on the right is a little inflated, which could be caused by something such as a tumor or an accident." explained the student.

"Very good young man, the brain on the right has been tested and shows that several of the chemicals inside it are of an alarming quantity as well as some brain parts being over developed to the point of instability. Should you ever come across a patient that has these kinds of anomalies, be very cautious for they will most likely volatile and dangerous. Now remember I want your papers by the end of the week, have a good night students." said the professor as the bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

Igor waited until the last of the students left to pull out the crowbar. He quickly opened the window and snuck into the room. The lights were off so Igor had to slowly walk down the steps until he reached the floor.

Igor slowly walked over to the first brain that had written Delbruck, Hans and slowly picked it up. Believing that the coast was clear he turned only for a loud thunder and lightning to illuminate the room and show a skeleton before his eyes. Igor shrieked in fear at the sudden apparition causing him to drop the brain.

The glass shattered ruining the brain.

Igor's face looked like he was about to have a heart attack only for him to quickly grab the other brain and bolted it out of the lab. Of course he failed to see the label below the brain that said; abnormal brain Cushing, Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cunningham residence, Elsa was reading another book while sitting at the couch as a storm continued to brew outside. She looked at it with worry almost as if she could feel something wrong was about to happen.

"I wonder if Randy's alright. He did say he'd scout McFist's headquarters tonight." said Elsa as she looked at the storm.

"Elsa, would you like something to eat? Dinner will be ready in about an hour." said Elizabeth from the kitchen.

"I...have no preference. Let me help you." said Elsa as she put the book down.

Given that Elsa wasn't registered in any of the hospitals and no one had released a missing person's notice, she had been staying with Randy and his mom for the time being. She felt that it was nice to be in a place where she was treated nicely but she couldn't help but feel looks of jealousy coming from both Gothetta and Heidi. Elsa of course was made aware of the already complicated romantic tension that was between Randy, Gothetta, and Heidi by none other than Phanty, which of course made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Elsa herself had to admit that she understood why the girls were so against her living with Randy, she did have part of a brain that specialized in medicine and human body. She was also aware of what young people feel like when faced with an attractive member of the opposite sex. And even though Elsa liked the idea of finding someone to share her life with she still had yet to find what kind of life she wanted.

For now, Elsa just wanted something to eat.

* * *

Igor returned to the laboratory with only getting soaked from the rain. Both Viceroy and Frederick went to greet him for his return.

"Igor, was your assignment successful?" asked Frederick

"Yes, master, I ran into some difficulties but I've brought you the brain you requested." said Igor giving Viceroy the brain.

Viceroy let out a sigh of amazement as he examined the brain.

"Truly the brain of a genius. Now we have all that was missing." said Viceroy

Just as they were about to commence the operation when the doors opened to show McFist walking into the room with an impatient look on his face.

"What's taking so long?" demanded McFist almost making Viceroy drop the jar with the brain.

"Please sir, we need absolute silence to put the brain in." said Viceroy as Frederick opened the monster's head.

"Oh please cry me a river Viceroy, you know what they say; brain surgery is more an art than a science." said McFist with a know it all smile

"You're thinking of baking!" said Viceroy as Frederick grabbed the brain and began connecting it to the body.

The two scientists worked into the dark hours of the night connecting and reconnecting the brain and clamping down the head with some metal clamps. The large monster's body was all finished and put together correctly. The body was held in place by several metal slabs that were pinning the body down on the metal tray.

"Alright gentlemen, you know the drill." said Frederick as he signaled Igor to pull the lever.

Igor did as instructed and the monster began to rise up into the open sky window. The heavy rain started falling through the window as flashes of lightning shined through the ceiling and thunder echoed through the room.

"What are you waiting for?! DO IT!" called out McFist

Viceroy pressed a button and the lightning rod stood up and proud amidst the lightning storm. Just then a pair of kites shot out of the rod, ready for conducting electricity.

Lightning struck around the kites as they were slowly being drawn to them little by little. Every second felt like it could be the last as the scientists got ready for the moment of truth for the third time and McFist mumbled.

"Come on, come on, come on." repeated McFist over and over.

Tensions started to grow, the air grew thick with anticipation, almost as if any second a lightning could strike. But every time a crackling lightning got close to one of the kites it went on the opposite direction. It was almost as if the forces of nature itself were teasing the scientists that believed themselves to know better. Oh how frustrating must've been to feel like everything was going according to plan only for it to take an unexpected left turn.

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck one of the kites. The conductor string lit up with energy as it transferred the power into the lightning rod and the machines.

"YES!" called out McFist

"NOW IGOR!" screamed Frederick causing Igor to pull the lever.

The energy began flowing directly into the machines and into the body.

Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck the second kite, releasing a large amount of power through the conductor. More and more lightning bolts began to strike the kites and the lightning rod generating large amounts of power. All of that power was being sent directly at the large body that rested tightly against the restrains.

The creature's body started to twist and turn against the restrains causing them to almost burst. The arm with the mechanical hand was even able to break free from it and then reach out to the sky almost as if it tried to grab the electricity.

McFist cheered for this reaction when suddenly, one of the machines exploded causing all the machines to power down or explode.

"Shut it down, Igor! Shut it down!" called Frederick and Igor complied.

Everyone stayed quiet as the arm of the creature dropped like a piece of dead clothing.

Frankenstein and Viceroy slowly approached the body with a stethoscope. Frederick placed it in the creature's chest looking for a beating of the hearts.

"Do you hear anything?" asked Viceroy

"No." replied Frederick taking off the instrument.

Viceroy grabbed the stethoscope and began searching for any beating without much success.

"Well? What's wrong?" asked McFist

"I am afraid that it's dead." said Viceroy as he put away the stethoscope.

Now this was the time that everyone in the room should show humility, since the majority of the room was focused on the realm of science they were used to trial and error. But McFist was a businessman, and he didn't like failures very much.

McFist unleashed an angered roar as he jumped on top of the large behemoth of a man and began strangling.

"I'm gonna kill you, you miserable piece of-!" called McFist while also punching the beast before being restrained.

Viceroy, Frederick and Igor managed to get McFist off of the creature and out of the room as he cursed all the way out.

The monster was left alone in the laboratory.

Nothing moved as the storm calmed itself, like a graveyard.

Between the fingers of the mechanical hand a small spark shot between the fingers. And at that moment, the eyes of the creature shot open revealing a cold dead green gaze of horror in its eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy Cunningham was not having a good night. Not only did his stakeout of McFist's building had to be cut short due to the rain and his curfew, but he was also being hounded by both Gothetta and Heidi giving Elsa's living accommodations. Randy understood why they would be against the idea of her sleeping under the same roof as him, but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go and his mother had insisted that Elsa stayed with them. Obviously she still felt guilty about hitting Elsa with the car.

Randy was a little glad for this turn of events. For one he would be able to keep an eye on Elsa in case anything happened and he could help her if she had any issues.

But that was for another time. Right now Randy wanted to take a bath and rest for the rest of the night.

"It sucked that it had to rain." said Randy as he went to the bathroom.

His hand reached for the doorknob but he then stopped himself.

"Wait. How many cliches have happened because of this?" asked Randy before knocking on the door.

Randy waited for an answer but got nothing. He then pressed his ear to the door and didn't hear anything. Randy then shrugged as he entered the bathroom believing that nothing wrong was going to happen.

Randy took his shower feeling his frustrations of the day just melting away. After finishing drying himself Randy walked out of the bathroom to find Elsa standing before him. Taken by slight surprise, Randy jumped back.

"Hey Elsa, I didn't see you there." said Randy before realizing that she was covered in flour and milk. "What happened?"

"I'm not very good in the kitchen. Can I go inside?" asked Elsa

"Sure go right ahead." said Randy stepping to the side.

Elsa was about to enter when she remembered to grab some clothes to change into. Once she had those she turn to ask Randy something.

"Randy, I've been...um...having some flashes that I need your help with." said Elsa looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, um, sure. What are they about?" asked Randy

"I'll tell you later but it's probably nothing." said Elsa before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

"Why do I feel like I almost opened a can of worms?" asked Randy before heading to his room.

Inside the bathroom, Elsa recalled the strange flashes she had been having which started when she accidentally crushed the milk carton.

In the first one she was wrestling with a man in his mid-twenties saying some rather nasty things, she brought him down and for some reason she felt good having him underneath her almost as if she liked beating the man but that was before the man flipped her to the ground. In the second one she found herself before a group of judges who were rating her apparent underwhelming performance in a competition causing her to feel angry with herself. In the third one, Elsa found herself face to face with a small chemical fire in the middle of a classroom and every other student laughing at her.

"What are those things?" asked Elsa

* * *

In McFist's building, the group of evil doers were feeling a little down especially McFist.

"Sir, stop your pouting. You haven't even touched your food." said Viceroy

McFist grabbed his plate and threw it out the window.

"There. I touched my food." said McFist

"That's just a waste." said Igor taking another bite.

Just then a loud grunt came loudly through the door. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise with all eyes falling on McFist.

"Mr. McFist, there is no need to be rude. We all understand what you feel. And if you need to express those feelings then please, use your words." said Frederick

"Alright, I feel like this has been a waste of my time and resources. Happy?" asked McFist

Just then another loud grunt came catching McFist by surprise.

"Oh, so you now think that you can grunt at me?" asked McFist making everyone turn to face him.

"We haven't said anything, let alone grunt." answered Viceroy

Just then they hear the loudest grunt so far that made them all stand on end. But this one was much stronger and louder, like the snarl of a savage animal. The members of the group turned around to the source of the grunting and the sight before them startled them.

Before them stood their newest creature. Standing almost seven feet in height was a large pale green creature with a large muscular physic. The creature had a large scar that split its chest down the middle, letting only a faint light of the battery to shine through with some metal nuts and bolt pieces sticking out. In the creature's back there were two large conductors sticking out with electricity sparkling around them. Several of the skin patches in its arms and chest were uneven as some looked much darker than the others. The creature wore thick black pants with torn ends held up by a dark brown belt. Its feet were large like if they belonged on Big Foot and dark green in color. But the most distinguishable thing about the monster was its grotesque face. The strong face of the creature had a large scar that ran down its left eye. The creature's teeth were jagged, and some replaced with metallic ones. A large scar ran across the monster's forehead as the flat top of its head was covered with a metal plate.

The sight of the creature's apparent life made the group to jump back in terror.

"Oh my god!" screamed Viceroy

"The humanity!" screamed Frederick

"Wasn't expecting this." said Igor

"Yes! The monster it alive!" screamed McFist as if the guy upstairs had granted his request.

"Who amongst you has woken me from my slumber?" called out the creature in a deep and savage voice.

This question left the room completely silent as if they expected something else.

"I must say that I'm impressed, though I expected no less from a mind as powerful as-" began Frederick only for the creature to flip the table with ease and snatch him by the neck.

The creature placed little pressure on the good doctor's neck but it was still enough to prevent Frederick from speaking. The creature lowered Frederick just enough to glare at him directly in the eyes.

"I. Ask. The. Questions. You do not interrupt unless I tell you to speak. Understood?" asked the creature

Frederick couldn't get the words out but he was able to move his head slightly to give an answer. Satisfied with the answer, the monster dropped the doctor with little care.

"Now, last thing I remembered was a blinding flash of light from one of my experiments and then I wake up in a crazy laboratory looking like a collage of different people. Now, answer me, what I missed?" asked the creature snarling at the group.

The monster awaited an answer but none came. He began to grow impatient as he then took one step closer to the group. He then stopped himself as he head a loud crack underneath his foot. The creature looked down and saw that the floor was broken underneath his foot. A smile crept into the creature's face.

"I'll leave you to recollect your thoughts, I'm going to test out this new body." said the creature before to jump out the window as if it were a minor nuisance.

Everyone looked down to see the newest monster land down on the streets creating a shock wave.

"Geez, who asked for that guy?" asked McFist

"YOU DID!" answered the other three.

"Oh, right." said McFist

"I don't understand, I read the history of Hans Delbruck and he'd never hurt a fly let alone threaten to kill people. He was a man of science not a brute." said Viceroy

"It is almost as if he was...another person." said Frederick as he slowly turned to face Igor.

Viceroy and McFist did the same causing Igor to look a little guilty.

"Igor please sit down, I'd like to ask you a few questions." said Viceroy

"Alright." said Igor sitting on the floor.

"No, Igor. Please sit on the chair." said Frederick handing Igor a chair.

"Oh, thank you." said Igor as he sat on it.

"Now, Igor the brain that you gave us, was it the brain of Hans Delbruck?" asked Viceroy

"You promise you won't be angry? Any of you?" said Igor looking at McFist.

"Yes, we promise to be 100% not angry." said Frederick

"Alright. It wasn't." said Igor

"Ah, so that wasn't Hans Delbruck's brain. Do you mind telling me who's brain we put in?" asked Viceroy

"Abby someone. The name was really long." said Igor

"Abby someone. Abby who?" asked Frederick

"Abby Normal and the other two names were Cushion and Pete." said Igor

"Abby Normal?" asked Viceroy

"Would those extra names be Cushing, Peter?" asked Frederick

"Yes, I am almost certain that was it." replied Igor

At that moment both scientists began to laugh, slowly at first until they were laughing out loud. Then Viceroy put his hand on Igor's hump.

"So what you're telling us, is that we put the abnormal brain of a mad man in a...7 feet...54 inch-wide...MONSTER GORILLA?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING US!?" asked Viceroy as he began strangling Igor.

"Is that not good?" asked McFist loosening his tie.

"What do you think?!" asked Frederick freaking out.


	14. Chapter 14

The creature smashed through building after building causing chaos throughout the city. People scattered in terror, fleeing from the large beast of a man that was carving a path of destruction. The creature stopped as it looked at his reflection and had to admit that he started to like his new body and all the perks that came with it.

"This new body is amazing, I'm amazing. Such power. Such brutality." said the creature as it grabbed a mailbox and crushed it with ease. "Finally, a body that is worth of my mind."

The creature continued on his path of destruction. The creature grabbed a hold of one of cars next to him and threw it at one of the buildings. The car explodes and the creature laughs at the chaos that he has unleashed. The screams and the sounds of fire burning away at the building echo through the city.

"With this body and my unparalleled mind no one can stop me." called out the creature boasting about his seemingly unstoppable power.

On the top of a roof top a figure stood up and then jumped down to the street before shooting its red scarf to one of the building posts. The Ninja had arrived. Randy swung in the air as he pulled himself directly at the rampaging monster.

"Hey, ugly!" called out Randy as he readied himself for his entrance.

The creature turned around just in time to receive two feet planted on his face. The force of the kick was enough to bend the creature's head backwards but aside from that the beast remained standing.

Randy landed on the roof of a car behind the creature. Normally this would be the time in which Randy would whip out his sword and chop the monster or robot to bits, but recent events had made him reconsider that course of action. If this creature was anything like Elsa maybe he could reason with it instead of slaying it.

"Hey, there bug guy. Now why are you doing all of this?" asked Randy

"Ha ha ha, is that all you got to say after that poor attempt at an attack? How pitiful." said the creature

"Sorry, I usually try to get the attention of my opponent before something nasty happens. I want you to know that you don't have to do this. There are people who can help you." said Randy trying his hardest to keep the monster from rampaging across the city any more.

"Only those who are inferior need the aid of a foolish masked clown such as yourself. I have been granted another chance at life, and I shall no longer use my feeble human name. I will forever be known as the Monster!" exclaimed the now named Monster as lightning crackled behind him.

Randy now knew that this monster was indeed a monster, and had to be taken down.

"I forge my own path." whispered Randy as he pulled out his sword.

"Alright then, the kid gloves are off. Time to cut you down to size." said Randy as he sprung into action holding his sword to the side.

Randy's sword went for the Monster's midsection when the creature's mechanical hand stopped the inches form its target. The Monster then laughs as he lifts his left arm up and prepares to strike down Randy. Thinking fast, Randy dropped a smokebomb blinding the Monster and freeing his sword from his grasp. Randy reappears above The Monster and hits him with a double axe kick to the head. The Monster grabs hold of Randy and he begins to swing him around like a rag doll before throwing Randy into a car.

Randy crawls off of the car as he charges at the Monster once more. The Monster laughs believing that Randy wouldn't be able to land a scratch on him. But just as Randy is about to punch the Monster, he slips down past the Monster confusing it. Randy then twists and spins his body and then activating his suit's spikes Randy kicks the Monster in the back of its knee. The Monster falls to the ground in pain as Randy backflips himself back to his feet. The Monster turns and stands back up with murder in his eyes and charges at Randy. Randy charged back at the Monster and just as the Monster brings down his massive arms down on him, Randy throughs a ninja ball at the creature's face.

"Ninja Bee Ball!" called out Randy as the ball explodes and releases a swarm of bees and started stinging the Monster.

The Monster screamed in pain as Randy jumped over him and wrapping his scarf on the Monster's metal arm. Randy pulls on his scarf pulling the massive robot fist at the Monster's face. However, the Monster grabbed hold of the scarf and got into a tug of war with Randy who used his foot spikes to ground himself. The Monster continued to pull at Randy when he then activated its electrical hand sending a powerful discharge at Randy. Randy jumped back in pain as the Monster let go of his scarf.

Randy slowly got back up holding his side as the Monster walked towards him. Randy steadied himself and raised his fists for another round. Randy begins bouncing side to side until the Monster charges at him and brings down his electric charged hand down on Randy. Randy managed to duck under the electric wrecking ball and proceeded to punch the Monster over and over again in the face. Punch after punch Randy couldn't help but feel that the Monster was just humoring him, but Randy didn't quit. Randy continued punching the Monster over and over again, each punch feeling like he was punching a metal wall be he did not care. Just then Randy felt a powerful current of air coming from his left, Randy turned in time to see a large palm smacking him away. Randy was sent straight at a wall before the Monster grabbed hold of his jaw and put it back into place. Randy fell to the ground groaning, but then he begins to pull himself up with his knuckles bleeding.

"You are perseverant, I'll give you that." said The Monster as Randy got back up.

"Is that all you got?" asked Randy as he staggered up.

The Monster charged at Randy once more before slamming his fists down. The shockwave cracked and shook the ground sending debris at Randy. Randy jumped high in the air aided by ninja air kick. Once in the air Randy pulled out several razor discs and threw them directly at the Monster. The razor discs landed on their target cutting the Monster's face and imbedding in its skin. The Monster roared in pain as it lifted his arms sending a hoard of large debris at Randy. Randy spun around and landed on his feet on the first large piece and then he jumped forward at another piece while dodging the smaller bits. Randy spots an opening and jumps at the creature after wrapping his scarf on one of the debris pieces.

"Eat this!" called out Randy as he pulled on his scarf with all his strength.

The large piece of debris flew directly at the Monster's face. The piece was smashed into pieces causing the Monster to fall down to the ground.

Randy landed behind the Monstrous body panting hard.

"Man, what did they give that guy? Steroids?" asked Randy before hearing some light movement.

The Monster shot out of the ground and backhanded Randy away. Randy tumbled on the ground before stopping face first into the ground.

The Monster looked like it had fought a truck and lost. It was missing some teeth, the flesh was scared and one of the metal clams was missing.

"You have been a paramount pain in my new neck. Prepare to suffer the consequences." said the Monster as he was about to crush Randy.

Just then, a lamp post struck the Monster in its face sending him back. The Monster opened his eyes once more and was met by a flying car directly at his torso. The Monster was knocked off balance and away from Randy.

Randy took this chance to get back up and was surprised by the sight before him. Before him stood Elsa looking mighty pissed.

"You don't touch him." said Elsa as she balled her fists.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" asked Randy as he slowly got up using his knee.

"I heard the explosions, and I thought you could be in danger. I wanted to help." said Elsa before kneeling next to him. "You're hurt."

"Just a few scratches, I always get back up." said Randy before wincing in pain.

Elsa placed her hand on Randy but then the Monster roared as it got back up. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the Monster.

"Stay here." said Elsa to Randy before walking towards the Monster.

Elsa charged at the Monster ready to punch him in the face. The Monster was sent flying back with Elsa running behind it. Elsa jumped up and landed planting her feet on the Monster's stomach. They crashed down on the street and Elsa began to punch at the Monster who covered his upper body with its massive arms. Elsa attacked the creature over and over again venting her rage on the large brute. She then managed to move the arms and got ready to punch the creature's face.

Just as Elsa was about to punch the Monster she caught a sight of what he was. He was just like her. She hesitated for a moment, and that was all the creature needed to hit her off of him. Elsa landed on the ground as the Monster got back up and went at her.

"You must be the previous experiment. Aren't we amazing? All that power and brutality with great minds to boot." said the Monster

"We don't have to fight. I know what you're going through." said Elsa

"Oh yes, he made the same claims, but here is a little information; inferior creatures will always cling to the poor notion of understanding something, but they will always fear the unknown or what will eventually replace them. You and I are the superior beings. Sooner or later they'll rise against us. We are the same and we must stand together." said the Monster holding up his hand as if it held the world in its palm.

Elsa couldn't understand but she felt terrified at those words. The idea that everyone she now had come to call friends would turn on her made her lose almost all sense of combat. She was afraid of even getting back up, but then she balled her fist and threw a punch at the Monster. But just as she was about to land the punch, The Monster caught it and lifted her up while glaring at her.

"It seems I'll have to educate you by force." said the Monster before slamming Elsa on the pavement hard.

Elsa got the wind knocked out of her as the Monster began to crush her with his metallic hand.

"We are the same you and I. We have the power in both body and mind. And there is nothing that's gonna stop me-" said the Monster before a fireball blasted him in the face.

The Monster staggered back in pain holding his face and trying to put out the flames. Randy rushed to Elsa's side and helped her up.

"Time to get out of here." said Randy helping Elsa up before dropping a smoke bomb. "Smoke bomb!"

The Monster managed to put out the flames and realized that both Randy and Elsa were long gone. He turned around trying to find them or at least find a trail but he spotted nothing of the sort. The Monster roared to the sky before jumping away into the distance.

* * *

On a far away rooftop, both Randy and Elsa laid against a small storage unit catching their breaths. All the while they laid there, Elsa didn't say a word about what had happened. Randy picked up on that shift and tried to get her to express herself.

"Elsa, are you-" began Randy

"I'm fine!" said Elsa covering her face.

Randy didn't say a word right away knowing that she was actually hurt more than just physically.

"You know... it's ok to be scared. That guy freaked me out a little too. All the stuff he said, didn't mean anything." said Randy

"How do you know? A few nights ago I was doing the exact same thing. He and I are both born by the hands of the same people. How is he like me? How am I different?" asked Elsa as tears trailed down her face.

"You showed regret, you didn't know what was happening. That guy is a monster through and through. You don't have to be like him. Just be yourself once you figure out who you are." said Randy

Elsa couldn't stop crying or sobbing. She couldn't explain it but her heart felt a little heavy as well as light. It was as if guilt and happiness took turns within her and she couldn't figure things out for herself. She felt lost in a maze of who and what she was. Elsa looked at Randy and how sure he was about his words, but she saw even deeper that he wasn't entirely sure of himself.

Without a second thought, Randy hugged Elsa allowing her tears to flow down his shoulder and back. Elsa hugged him back once she began to feel warm inside herself, almost as if she only cared about that one moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Randy and Elsa had returned to Randy's house in order to nurse their injuries after of course filling in everyone that there was another Frankenstein's monster running around. Elsa wasted no time and went to her room to think about her encounter with the Monster and the small talk she had with Randy.

Randy at the moment was given an ice bag by Gothetta while Heidi lectured him on taking on the Monster without giving everyone else a heads up.

"You do realize you could've been seriously hurt right?! What was your plan anyway, just swing in a la Spider-Man and wing it?" asked Heidi as Randy put on the ice bag on his cheek.

"Actually I was planning on reasoning with him, he was the one that started the fighting." explained Randy as Gothetta helped him hold up the ice bag.

"Considering that Elsa is much more coordinated than the creature you fought before her, and how much humanity she has I understand trying that approach before jumping into misunderstanding and a fight." said Gothetta

"But that doesn't excuse him just jumping in without a plan." snapped Heidi causing her and Gothetta to glare daggers at one another.

Randy, Howard and Phanty sweat dropped at this exchange. Howard wanted to say something funny but he knew that pissing off a vampire and a werewolf was not the smartest idea so he stayed quiet. Phanty was pretty entertained by the two girls and their antics so she just decided to stay out of it. And Randy was more than a little concerned regarding the situation.

Randy wanted to speak up but he knew that the relationship between the group was more complex than anything so a small talk wasn't going to fix things. Randy's mind also couldn't help but think about Elsa and her mental and emotional state. By his own knowledge and understanding Elsa was around a their age mentally and emotionally despite her more mature body, but she had only been part of their world for a week at most. A fight against such a twisted and brutal individual like the Monster had left her in a vulnerable state emotionally.

Randy worried about Elsa mostly because she had been struggling with finding her own identity amongst the different people inside her that composed her brain. At the moment all he had to do was wait and hope that she opened up if she needed it.

"So, what's this new creature's deal anyway?" asked Howard

"Well for one, he has a Napoleonic and Superiority complex as he boasted about how much greater he was then me, and two he seems to be a little psychotic." said Randy

"Great. What's better than a monster trying to kill us, a crazy monster trying to kill us?" asked Howard with sarcasm oozing from his sentence.

"So, where do you think that crazy guy is going?" asked Phanty chipping in like a little bird amidst a calm day.

"I have no idea, he just seemed to be wrecking stuff for the LOLs. After the fight he didn't come out unscathed so he's probably nursing his wounds." said Randy

Randy's thoughts were then taken over by the fact that Heidi and Gothetta were pulling at each other's cheeks for some reason or another. Both of them had thick angry vein marks on their heads and were glaring at one another more intensely.

"Um...Did I miss something?" asked Randy as he felt that he was in a romcom scene.

"I think they were saying something about what was prudent and then it slowly turned into a catfight." answered Phanty

Both Gothetta and Heidi had been of course discussing about what to do next, but unintentionally they continued to step on each others toes or so to speak.

"I think we should go face McFist, he should answer for all that he's done." said Gothetta as Heidi pulled her cheeks.

"How would we do that? He has the city in his pocket. Besides even if Randy testified against him, he'd have to reveal his identity and most likely people will hunt him." said Heidi

"I know that there are complications but sitting around doing nothing is not very productive." said Gothetta as she pulled on Heidi's cheeks.

"Says the one who sleeps all day." said Heidi

"I'm a vampire, at least I don't need a piece of jewelry to keep myself flea free." snapped Gothetta

"I do not!" said Heidi with fire in her eyes.

Meanwhile on the side, Randy, Howard and Phanty were just perplexed at the fight.

"Should we stop them?" asked Phanty

"I'll do it." said Randy with a sigh.

"You're funeral." said Howard not wanting to get mixed in the fight.

Randy walked up to the girls and pulled them away from each other as they had started pulling each other's hair. Randy struggled to get their hands of of each other as they kept on fighting and each time he managed to get one of their hands off they'd grab another thing. In the blink of an eye the slight everything turned to chaos as the two girls begin to fight.

* * *

Back in her room, Elsa was going over the events of the night as she kept herself in a ball on top of her bed.

She tried to understand why the Monster had said to her. Was she any better than him or was she meant to be the monster that everyone fears and despises?

Elsa couldn't help but imagine herself being singled out and isolated from society. The crushing feeling of impending alienation crawled up and steamed inside her like a bad acidic meal just waiting to come out in the worst possible moment. Elsa wanted to cry but she felt as though she no longer had tears to spare.

Elsa looked at a mirror next to her and began analyzing her own appearance and all the things that she had. She traced one hand across one of her stitched scars across her arm. She then began tracing the scar on her chest and then her head and the one around her legs. She could feel the smooth skin being cut by the scarred tissue, it wasn't much more than a scaly line across the skin like a would that had just started to heal, but to Elsa it was the part that showed her that she wasn't human. Not completely that is. All her parts were genetic cloned material put together by Dr. Frankenstein, but she hadn't really been born.

Elsa looks at her hand and closes it almost os if she was trying to get used to feeling her hand move. All the while she asked herself, who was she? And why was she here?

Just then Elsa heard a loud crack and thumb! Elsa looked around for the source of the noises that had gotten her out of her own thoughts.

Phanty then appeared phasing across the wall of Elsa's room.

"Hey Elsa, I know you want to be left alone and all but...we could really use your help." said Phanty as the sounds of a fight occurred downstairs.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Elsa followed Phanty down the stairs to the living room. Elsa wondered what was so important that she was needed down stairs. And as soon as they reached the second to last step, Elsa saw what was going on.

In the living room were both Gothetta and Heidi wrestling in a full on cat fight while Randy was sadly caught in the middle. Things had gotten so out of hand that Heidi had accidentally turned into a werewolf and was holding Gothetta from behind. Gothetta quickly turned the tables by turning into a bat and jumping on top of Heidi and wrapped her arm around her. Then the scene became a large could of fighting and even the neighbor's cat was thrown around.

While all this was happening Randy found himself underneath them while trying to calm them down.

"Hey guys-ow- maybe we could-ouch-that's my leg!-work this out-ah-with words!" said Randy as he was used as a floor mat.

"Yeah, those two have really gotten out of hand." said Phanty as Elsa looked at them with widen eyes.

Elsa didn't know what exactly happened but she saw how Randy tried to calm them down despite the situation. Elsa quickly grabbed both Gothetta and Heidi from the back of their shirts and held them up.

"Thanks Elsa." said Randy groaning with scratches all over his body before passing out.

"Randy!" called out both Gothetta and Heidi upon looking at what they'd done.

"You did this." said Gothetta at Heidi.

Heidi only snarled at Gothetta implying the same thing.

The two girls began trying to claw at each other only for Elsa to pull them farther away from each other.

"I'm gonna take them upstairs to talk." said Elsa as she took the two girls to her room.

Before Elsa could go on Phanty gave her Heidi's necklace. Elsa took both the vampire and the werewolf girl to her room.

Just then Howard came out from underneath the couch.

"Is it over already?" asked Howard only for Randy to groan.

* * *

Elsa took both girls up to her room and dropped them on her bed. Elsa then put Heidi's necklace back on her turning Heidi back to her human form.

"I really should not get used to turning back and forth. This is your fault." said Heidi to Gothetta while groaning.

"'My fault'? You started it by pulling my hair!" said Gothetta

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it. Why are you two fighting anyway?" asked Elsa

Both Gothetta and Heidi got red streaks across their faces and looked away from each other and Elsa. They both knew the real answer they just didn't want to say it.

Elsa grew confused, both girls were at it with ease but now they were silent.

"Its because they're both fighting over the same boy's attention and can't let the other win." said Phanty spooking everyone in the room.

"What? They're both after Randy? Why?" asked Elsa while both Gothetta and Heidi mouthed Phanty 'not to say a word'.

Phanty stuck out her tongue as she smiled and floated next to Elsa. With a mischievous smile she began whispering it into Elsa's ear. Elsa's face contorted from shocked to embarrassed, from confused to turning red as a tomato as Phanty told Elsa regarding certain events. Once the tale was done, steam came out of Elsa's ears and both Gothetta and Heidi were covering their faces in embarrassment.

"You girls are such drama queens, you know." said Phanty with a goofy smile.

"You promised never to say anything!" Said both Gothetta and Heidi with red faces.

"With the eyes she sometimes gives Randy she was bound to find out sooner or later." Said Phanty causing Gothetta and Heidi to look at Elsa with disbelief.

Elsa for her part was wrapping her head around what she heard.

"Wait. You three and him, but wouldn't he be scared?" Asked Elsa as steam stopped coming out of her ears.

That last part caught the attention of the two girls.

"What do you mean by being afraid of us?" asked Gothetta

"Because we are monsters. In countless films and stories the monster is feared and treated like an outcast." said Elsa as her voice grew with worry.

"He was weary of me and the other vampires at first but he doesn't fear us." said Gothetta

"He's also known me all his life, and honestly I think he is more afraid of me in my normal form than as a werewolf." said Heidi

"But why? If someone else-" began Elsa

"He's not like someone else. Randy tends to be a bit of a jerk some times and doesn't think things through, but he has a good heart and tries to help people. He's a good person, in a way he showed me that not all humans are bad." said Gothetta

"That's him for you. Thinking with his heart more than with head." said Heidi.

Elsa thought over Gothetta and Heidi's words. Randy had shown her that people were good and that some were willing to help others. Maybe he could help her out.

"Plus, he is an amazing in the downstairs department." said Phanty causing Elsa to bust in steam and Gothetta and Heidi to embarrassingly roar at her.


	16. Chapter 16

A thunderous roar could be heard far under the city of Norrisville. Amidst the long and nearly maze like sewers of Norrisville a large figure punched the walls as it traversed the sewers. The Monster was indeed enraged by his defeat the other night and how his enemy scarred his new face. Even two days of healing hadn't been enough to heal all of the wounds he had.

"Those miserable insect dared not only to attack me but to mock my very superior intellect and sanity. He is like all the rest. I shall make him pay." said the Monster like a thunderous roar in the middle of a clear day. "But how can I come up with such a vengeance that will make him understand how superior I am?"

The fight against the Ninja had left the Monster in a pretty bad shape, specifically his largely bruised ego. In the creature's mind something like that wouldn't be possible nor would it be possible for the Ninja to escape. The other thing in the Monster's mind was that Elsa was fighting against him and matched him in strength. She was an obstacle that he'd have to take care of.

The creature almost dropped to his knees. He felt drained almost as if his body was getting weaker, not for the lack of nutrients but the lack of something else. The Monster was able to pick himself up using the wall to his right as support. His face contorted in rage at the apparent lack of energy his new body was suffering.

As the creature walked through the sewers and brain stormed on his revenge, he gazed down upon the dirty waters and saw his reflection. He traced his hand across his jaw as a terrible, horrible, wonderful idea came into his mind like a lightning bolt.

"What better vengeance than to prosper with greater power. I will create an army and a kingdom all my own! But I need a proper castle to start my empire. And I know where to start." said the Monster with a wicked smile.

The Monster slammed his large foot on the water causing a splash before he then continued on his way. With every step the Monster's smile grew larger and larger until he decided to get out of the sewers.

* * *

A powerful jump later and the Monster got out of the sewers bursting through the ground with ease. The Monster landed on the ground with a thunderous shock as people screamed and fled from him. The Monster looked around until he spotted the large headquarters of McFist Industries.

"Yes, that should do nicely." said the Monster

The Monster then began rushing to the large building, leaving a trail of destruction on his wake.

* * *

Meanwhile at McFist Industries, McFist, Viceroy, Frederick and Igor had been bolting the doors and ceiling with everything they could get their hands on. With the return of the robot apes the group was also able to gather a substantial number of armed guards.

"Of all the times the Ninja could've leave us alone, it had to be the one time the monster was nuts." said McFist

"If it makes you feel better, he wasn't able to destroy it like the first one." said Igor putting a chair on a door.

McFist grunted in annoyance.

"Could you both stop talking so much?!" asked Frederick as he and Viceroy were in the process of dismantling the lab.

"We're almost done with this." said Viceroy pulling another cable off.

At that moment, the entire room shook.

No one dared to make a noise. The arrival of the creature had made the scientists fear the worst. None dared to move a muscle. They all began to sweat. Their brows began to fill with beads of sweat.

Igor grabbed an empty glass and placed it on top of the chair. He then smiled believing that all that would keep the monster away.

A second later the large metallic hand punched through the wall with ease and was followed by another hand tearing into the room. The Monster showed his face through the hole snarling at the people inside.

"Missed me?" said the Monster snarling.

"Not really." said Igor as McFist screamed.

The Monster tore open the door down the middle and then stepped into the room. Viceroy pressed a button and a small battalion of robo-apes dropped down and began firing at the Monster. The Monster moved quickly through the lasers, only taking minimal damage from them. Once the Monster closed in on the robots he began swatting them aside with his massive arms. The robots were torn apart by the sheer brutality of the hand's attacks. The final robot screamed in shock as the Monster slammed its metallic hand in a fist on the robot's face.

All four mortal men cowered as the abomination that they created slowly walked towards them. Frederick grabbed hold of a hammer and threw it at the behemoth, but it only shattered as it clashed with the monster's body.

"Is that it?" asked the Monster

At that moment, Viceroy pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the Monster. The rocket struck the creature causing a large explosion and covering the Monster in black smoke.

"That was it, you filthy animal." said Viceroy fixing his glasses.

"Alright Viceroy!" said McFist cheering.

"Don't celebrate just yet, sir. That won't stop him for long." said Viceroy

Right after Viceroy said that, the Monster stepped out of the smoke with some fire still lit on him and scorch marks.

"Now, I'm mad." said the Monster as he stepped to the group.

"Run?" asked Igor

"After you." said Frederick before they all ran to the nearest emergency exit.

The four men ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Fear for their lives was their fuel and they couldn't get enough of it. The emergency exit laid before them but they knew that reaching it was the first part of the challenge, making it to the other side was the big part that they wanted to complete. The four men were inches away from the exit and smiles were creeping on their faces. Hope seemed to be on their side and the sweet sense of freedom filled them.

Sadly, that wasn't going to last.

Suddenly, a massive ball made out of the remains of the destroyed robots passed through the four men and blocked their only exit.

The faces of the four men were frozen in shock as any and all color left them. They stood still, like a quartet of statues resting in place.

"Now then, time for you little monkeys to get to work. I will need a powerful recharge for what I intent to do." said the Monster as he looked at the remaining equipment.

Lightning crossed the sky as the Monster grew a sinister grin.

Using this chance, Viceroy pulled a small remote with a sign that read 'in the worst possible case'. He pressed the button as a light shot out into the stormy sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cunningham residence, Randy and Howard where trying to figure out where the Monster could be hiding. Before them was a map of the entire city with some marks and circles that showed where someone like the Monster would be able to hide.

"Ok, there are like five to ten different places all over the city where the Monster could be hiding." said Randy

"You sure you're ready to go toe to toe with this nut job? You didn't fare so well last time." said Howard as he loaded his crossbow.

"Don't worry, after a day of the art of Healing and I'm ready for round 2. And this time I'm not gonna hold back." said Randy punching his right fist into his left palm.

Randy was ready to find this new monster and put and end to McFist's monster factory once and for all. Also he had to consider that the Monster was still getting used to his new body and had no clear plan as to what he was going to do.

"I'm just saying, why don't you take Elsa as back up? You said it yourself she was strong enough to throw this creep around." said Howard

"Yeah, the problem is last time he got inside her head and messed her up. Plus, she's been giving me some strange looks for a while now." said Randy remembering how Elsa looked at him.

"Ok, but still. Just give her a pep talk and tell her you'll do the rest." said Howard.

"What do you want me to say? Hey Elsa, I'm going after the creep from the other night you could help me with the heavy lifting but I'll finish things?" asked Randy

"Well I wouldn't word it like that." said Howard

Before they could discuss things any further, Heidi walked into the house.

"Guys, you need to take a look at this." said Heidi pointing outside.

Just then the two Norrisville natives noticed something shining high in the sky. The two teens saw a light shinning out into the sky. A large logo of McFist industry crossed out by a red ninja mask was shining in the clouds.

"Well, I'm guessing that either McFist is trying out new logos or he wants to talk." said Randy pulling out his mask.

"You're not thinking of going, are you? It could be a trap." said Heidi

"It could be, but if I can take out the monster factory maybe I can put an end to this. Besides, Viceroy isn't dumb enough to think I'd just go when they call." said Randy before putting on his Ninja mask.

"Don't worry sis, I'll go with him and bring the heat." said Howard pulling out his energy backpack.

"And if there is something else waiting for you?" asked Heidi with worry.

"Then...I'll have to wing it. Don't worry, I'll figure something out." said Randy before he and Howard left with Heidi following behind them.

Unbeknownst to everyone Elsa heard the entire conversation and looked out the window as lightning shot across the dark night sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Randy and the group arrived at the building after much bickering about how Heidi didn't have to follow them or anything. Loud and great lightning clouds could be seen gathering on top of the building as the sounds of heavy machinery moving could be heard.

They noticed how the front gate had been crushed open and a massive figure had entered by force. Clearly the light in the sky was not meant to be a trap.

"Something tells me that this isn't a trap." said Howard

"What tipped you off? The massive forced entry?" asked Heidi with sarcasm.

"Last chance to back off." said Randy looking at Heidi.

"You might need help." said Heidi

"Just checking." said Randy as he pulled out his sword.

"So we just go in through the front door, just like that or-" began asking Howard before everyone heard a loud crash above them.

Everyone looked up to see Elsa making a small hole to go inside.

"What is Elsa doing here?!" asked Randy

"I don't know. Do you think she heard us?" asked Heidi

"I'll go get her out, you two get her out of here as soon as she's out." said Randy before he began running up the wall of the building.

Randy climbed up the building with great speed shooting his scarf and pulling himself until he reached the hole Elsa had made. Randy went in through the hole as he mentally made the note of getting Elsa out of that place fast leaving her no time to argue. Randy ran through the hallway with his sword by his side ready to go in swinging against anyone foolish enough to get in his way.

Randy could feel the adrenaline starting to kick in, making him go faster. Soon enough Randy found Elsa as she stood looking at something. Randy ran up to where she was and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Elsa, you need to go. This place isn't safe." said Randy

"Look." said Elsa pointing down.

Randy looked down and saw that the Monster was down there connecting himself to several cables as he ordered Viceroy, Frankenstein, and everyone else to work faster.

"Work faster, the storm is catching up to us." said the Monster

"We'd work faster if you'd help us." suggested Igor

The Monster snarled at Igor making him go back to work. The four men continued working as to not enrage the creature any more.

Back on top, Randy pulled Elsa out of sight before the Monster looked up to where they were. Randy pulled up his neck and continued looking at what the Monster was planning. Randy looked up to see the cables crackling with electrical energy. Some bolts of lightning bounced back and forth between the machines.

Just then Randy's phone vibrated, Randy answered the call.

"Cunningham, what's going on in there?" asked Howard over the phone.

"Turns out the Monster, as he calls himself, is planning a hostile take over after juicing himself up." said Randy

"We're on the third floor, and going up. Ok, so what's the plan?" asked Howard

Randy began thinking of how he could get this done without getting anyone killed. An idea then hit Randy.

"Alright, this is the plan, I'm going to cause a commotion here. When I give you the word, you and Heidi will then come inside the last room on the seventh floor and get everyone out of here." said Randy

"Elsa too?" asked Howard

Randy looked at Elsa, who gave him a look that said 'I'm not going anywhere'.

"If I can convince her." said Randy

"Got it." said Howard before hanging up.

"I'm not leaving." replied Elsa

"Too bad, you are." said Randy

"Why are you trying to save the people that want to kill you? You are better than them." said Elsa

"I know they are big level jerks, but if I just leave them then I'd be no better than them. You are defined by your actions. That is what makes you, you. **Not all created monsters are monsters**." said Randy quoting the Ninjanomicon.

Elsa just looked at him pondering the words that Randy had said.

Down on the floor the group of scientists were almost finished with the preparations. The Monster paced around the room impatiently.

"I must admit that despite my superior power and strength of my body, I do miss the nimbleness of human fingers." said the Monster

At that moment a krakaboom echoed through the room as flashes of lightning appeared in the sky.

"It is time. Turn on the machine!" called out the Monster as he sat down on a makeshift throne.

Viceroy and Frederick pulled down a lever causing a large lightning rod to stick out of the building. The rod fired a couple of electrical pulses into the clouds causing the lightning to become drawn to the lightning rod. Volt after volt of electricity began striking the lightning rod, charging the large battery that the monster wanted to absorb.

Randy felt his phone vibrate and saw the text message that Howard had sent him. Both he and Heidi were ready to start the plan.

"Begin!" said the Monster slamming his metal fist on the arm rest.

Igor pulled the secondary lever. All the energy that was inside the large battery was released through the conductor cables into the Monster.

Randy then texted back 'The Word'! After sending the text, Randy fired a couple of Ninja balls at the cables as the electricity coursed through them. The ninja balls exploded releasing hot red magma, causing the cables and the battery to meltdown and explode causing the Monster to curse in rage. The explosion destroyed the equipment, making the energy go haywire shocking the monster more and more.

Randy and Elsa jumped down right on time for Howard and Heidi to open the door wearing gas masks.

McFist, Frederick and Igor were perplexed at how the Ninja and their creation had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"The Ninja?! What are you doing here?!" asked McFist

"AAAHHH! It's her!" said Frederick jumping back.

"She's here for revenge!" called out Igor hiding behind McFist.

Elsa rolled her eyes in irritation and really fighting the urge to punch them.

"We're here to save you're sorry butts, so get out of here now!" said Randy pointing to the door.

Everyone was then caught off guard when the Monster tore himself off of his throne with cables dragging behind him.

"That's our cue to leave!" said Howard as he fired an arrow from his crossbow hitting the Monster in the eye.

"You don't need to tell me twice." said Igor before he and Frederick ran out.

Shortly afterwards McFist and Viceroy ran out the door with Howard and Heidi leading them out. Randy turned to see the Monster charge against them only for Randy and Elsa to roll out of the way in opposite directions.

"Elsa get out of here." said Randy as he rolled.

Randy got back to his feet by pushing himself off the ground with his hands and then pulled out his sword. The Monster gripped the cables on both of his arms and began whipping them at Randy forcing him to jump back. The Monster continued to whip and shot out the cables with great force.

"Do you have any idea what you have cost me?" asked the Monster as sparks shot out of his body.

"I am guessing that you won't be as powerful or something." said Randy before bending backwards to avoid a horizontal moving cable.

The Monster roared as he jumped high in the air trying to crush Randy under his massive weight.

Randy shot out his scarf to the wall behind him and pulled himself out of the way. The Monster landed creating a large crash and boom, cracking the ground underneath his feet. Randy shot out his scarf straight at the Monster's face wrapping itself around him. Randy pulled himself directly at the Monster kicking him in the chest. The Monster grabbed Randy by the legs and then punched him with the metal hand.

Randy was sent flying back to the ground before being caught by one of the cables. The Monster pulled Randy back into a crooked arm lariat, knocking the air out of his lunges. The Monster continued his vicious onslaught by punching Randy in the face again and kneeling him in the stomach before grabbing Randy and slamming him into a wall.

Randy grunted and coughed in pain as the Monster was ready to end him.

"You shall perish for your interference. And I will take great pleasure in making it slow." said the Monster as he pulled back his metallic hand.

Just then the Monster's hand is stopped by something. The Monster turned only to be flung to the other side of the room.

"You won't touch my friend." said Elsa

The Monster dropped out of the wall landing on its hands and feet before looking at Elsa.

"You again? Why must you persist in getting in my way? We are the superior humanoids! They are the enemy!" said the Monster

"No. You're a monster." said Elsa before lifting a machine and throwing it at the Monster.

The Monster caught the machine, giving Elsa the opening that she needed to punch through the machine and into the Monster. Elsa pulled back her hand and tore apart the machine. Elsa then began using the two machine pieces as a pair of boxing gloves, beating the Monster across the the room and into the ground. Elsa brutally beat the Monster into the floor of the building until she only had one piece of the machine in her hand. Elsa then grabbed the Monster by one of the bolts of its neck and gave him one final punch across the face.

"Is that all you've got?" asked the Monster before spitting out blood.

Elsa was ready to throw another punch but the creature used the chance to kick her to one of the upper floors. Elsa dusted herself as the Monster jumped up to meet her and finish the fight. Elsa jumped out of his way and then used one of the cables to wrap it around the Monster's neck in an attempt to strangle him. The Monster struggled as the lack of oxygen began to affect him.

The Monster turned around and rammed Elsa into the wall. Elsa held on as long as she could as the Monster repeated the action over and over.

* * *

Back down on the ground Randy was slowly coming back to his senses when he heard a voice call to him.

"Cunningham, hey Cunningham, come on man. I've see you take on worse." said Howard as he held up his friend's head.

"Wha-What hit me?" asked Randy as his vision cleared up.

"Randy, hang in there. He's coming back." said Heidi as she checked his vital signs.

"Hey guys, did you catch the license plate on that guy?" asked Randy as the two Weinerman siblings helped him up.

"Yeah, I think that it said 'large monster beating you' or something." said Howard

"Where's Elsa?" asked Randy before hearing the sounds of fighting above them.

"They must be fighting." said Heidi

"You guys get out of here, I need to help Elsa." said Randy picking up his sword.

With that being said, Randy shot out his scarf and jumped up to the higher floors.

* * *

Back up in the upper levels, the Monster had Elsa pinned on the floor while chocking her with his metallic hand. They both looked beaten and had bruises and cuts all over their bodies.

"You could've been the Eve of our race, but you chose to side with them." said the Monster

"Hey,...a girl...can have...standards." said Elsa

"Who could you possibly chose above me?!" asked the enraged Monster.

At that moment Randy appeared and with a fast and precise slice took the Monster's metal hand causing it to bellow in pain.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Randy before helping Elsa back to her feet.

"Please do." said Elsa unable to not see Randy in a heroic light.

Randy quickly stood between Elsa and the Monster as he held his stub in pain. Randy positioned his sword in a vertical angle and got ready to fight.

"I'll make you both pay." said the Monster

"You lay a finger on her and you'll regret it." said Randy

"Why do you say that? She's no more a monster than I am!" said the Monster

"You're wrong, she may be a bit brutish and stronger than a bulldozer but she's an amazingly sweet girl at heart." said Randy causing Elsa to blush slightly.

The Monster felt his brain start to melt as he charged at Randy. Randy having made up his mind charged at the demented creature with his sword blazing. The two clashed with Randy leaving the Monster a nasty slash on his side. The Monster turned and tried smash Randy but Randy slipped underneath the creature cutting his left leg. The Monster struggled to get back up as Randy saw how the ground under them was slowly breaking apart.

An idea came to Randy's mind as he put away his sword. Randy spotted a large acidic tank that was used in the experiment.

The Monster mustered the remainder of its strength to shoot Randy one last defiant look. The Monster roared at Randy as it jumped at Randy. But Randy had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Ninja Earth Attack!" called out Randy as he stomped his right foot forward and thrusted his open palm forward.

The ground underneath the Monster reassembled itself into a devastating wave of rocks that struck the Monster. The wave pushed the monster back into the lab below and into the large tank of acid. The Monster lashed out and fought as the acid melted away his body. Just then as a final piece of equipment broke apart from the fight, the entire laboratory came down on itself.

Randy and Elsa ran out the way they came in as the lab came apart.

* * *

Miles away, Randy, Elsa, Howard and Heidi looked on as the sirens of the firefighters, police and the ambulances drove off to the large stack of smoke coming out of the McFist building.

"That's the end of that." said Randy

"I hope so." said Howard

"What now?" asked Heidi

"I could eat something." said Elsa as her stomach rumbled.

"You heard Elsa, time to eat something." said Randy before almost falling due to exhaustion.

Elsa caught him just in time and placed him on her back. They all left without anyone noticing Elsa's blush as she felt Randy leaning on her and emitting some nice body heat and warm breath.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been three days and the group was well feeling better. Randy had recovered from the beating that he had received. The only thing that caught his attention was that Elsa was working as his own personal nurse and caretaker, which bothered him a little.

"I'm serious Elsa, I'm ok. You don't have to wait for me or anything." said Randy as he walked down the stairs.

"I just think that I should help, that's all." said Elsa following him down the stairs.

Once they made it down the stairs they were met with Elizabeth Cunningham watching the news.

 _"Reports are still coming in about the events that took place last night at McFist Industries. Apparently, due to a misuse of lab equipment there was an explosion in the laboratory. Thankfully everyone was able to get out safely and only the building suffered the damages. Hannibal McFist was not available for comments, but his head scientist, Dr. Viceroy, gave us the next statement; 'First of all I'd like to ensure the public that the explosion was caused by a machine and people should not worry about any issues. The ones that are responsible have been fired and we hope to continue our product production shortly after the repairs are finished.' We'll bring you any more information as it becomes available."_

"Thank god that no one got hurt. Where are you guys going?" asked Elizabeth looking at Randy and Elsa walking down.

"I was planning on hanging out with my friends, and Elsa wanted to come along." said Randy

"Alright, you two be safe." said Elizabeth before Randy and Elsa stepped out the door.

* * *

Randy and Elsa met up with Howard, Heidi, Phanty, and the vampire school on the roof top of one of the buildings in Chinatown. Gothetta went and hugged Randy as they arrived.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" asked Randy

"Just Howard and Oskar trying to get the food from a restaurant where the waiter didn't speak English." said Heidi

"It seemed like a nice place. Except for the fact that we had to repeat the order like three times." said Oskar

"He finally understood after I started talking like a baby." said Howard

"At least he got the right order right?" asked Randy

Howard was about to answer when he stopped with his mouth open. He then went back to the bag of food and began looking over what they actually gave him.

Randy let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna see what he actually got." said Randy

"Alright, I need to talk with the girls anyway." said Elsa

"Ok." said Randy as he looked at the bag's contents.

Elsa, took Gothetta, Heidi and Phanty away from prying ears and eyes to speak freely.

"What do you need Elsa?" asked Gothetta

"Well, um...I don't know how to put this into words, but...It's so embarrassing." said Elsa as her cheeks turned red.

"Take your time." said Heidi

"I've been having these feelings about this man." said Elsa

"*Gasp* Who is he?" asked Gothetta

"Where did you meet him? When did you meet him?" asked Heidi

"Um, well..." began Elsa as she began fidgeting her fingers.

Both girls were so curios as to who Elsa had met that had left her in such a state. But of course Phanty decided to stop going around the bush.

"It's Randy isn't it?" asked Phanty causing Elsa to turn into a tomato and for Gothetta and Heidi to go into shock.

No one said anything.

"Um, yes." said Elsa about to bust her casket.

"EEEEEEKKKKK! Our girl is in love." said Phanty as she hugged Elsa.

"With someone who's taken." said Gothetta

"Elsa, we understand that your experiences with men have been limited. But you don't have to go for the first one that comes along." said Heidi

Just then a drunken group of guys walked past whistling and blowing kisses at the girls. Causing both Gothetta and Heidi to groan.

"Of course many of the men that I've known have more in common with apes than actual men." said Heidi in a tiered tone.

"Sadly, that doesn't stay with mortal men. Look Elsa, I understand you falling in love is something that was bound to happen but why tell us knowing that I'm his girlfriend?" asked Gothetta

"Because I didn't know what to do. I barely understand these emotions, and I wanted to talk to someone that might know better." said Elsa

Gothetta and Heidi looked at each other as Phantasma comforted Elsa.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do..." began Gothetta before she gestured Elsa to come forward.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Norrisville Train station, McFist and Viceroy were saying their goodbyes to both Frederick and Igor.

"Again, I thank you my friend for the chance to work with you." said Frederick as he and Viceroy shook hands.

"Too bad things went to hell." said Viceroy

"Professional work hazard." said Igor

"Woopty Doo, you guys!" said McFist pouting. "Do you guys have any idea how much this cost me? Now I have the safety agency all up in my business. Now I won't be able to get the Ninja until the end of the summer!"

"Better that than being dead or having that thing running around trying to take over the world." said Viceroy

"Sounds like a win-win scenario to me." said Igor with a smile causing McFist to chase him.

Both Viceroy and Frederick looked with slight embarrassment and amusement as they saw how their employee and assistant were reenacting a scene from Tom and Jerry.

"What will you do now Frederick?" asked Viceroy

"I'm going back home and spend some time with the wife." said Frederick before showing Viceroy a picture.

The picture showed a young woman with blond hair wearing a black dress and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"She's beautiful. Safe travels my friend." said Viceroy before the bell rang.

Both Frederick and Igor got onboard and waved as they left.

* * *

Randy and Elsa returned home a few hours after a night with their friends, but for some reason Elsa hadn't said a word the whole trip back and every time that Randy looked at her she would look away.

"Hey, Elsa, is something wrong? I noticed that you've been very quiet since we came back." said Randy

"Yes, everything is fine. Listen Randy, I spoke with the girls and I know that you're already in a relationship but...I was wondering if..." began Elsa

"If what?" asked Randy

"...If you would go out on a date with me?" asked Elsa with steam coming out of her ears.

Randy was speechless and wasn't sure what he could say. One wrong word would send Elsa directly to his mom who'd give him disappointed looks. Or worse, he'd be in the boiling water with his girlfriend. Neither one was any better than the other.

"I already spoke to Gothetta and Heidi and Phanty and, and, they said that a date was alright, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable-" began Elsa

"Wait, why did you ask all three of them?" asked Randy

"Because you're in a relationship with them. No, Phanty called it a one night stand." said Elsa almost giving Randy a heart attack

"She swore she'd never tell another soul." said Randy

"Does that mean that I'm not your type?" asked Elsa on the verge of tears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no that's not it! Look, I'm a hormonal teenager. I don't know how volatile emotions can be, and you're just getting a grasp on how they work and I don't want to hurt you. Please don't cry." said Randy

"Then, will you?" asked Elsa

"Yes, I'll go out with you. Does tomorrow sound good?" asked Randy

"Yes, thank you." said Elsa before hugging Randy and burring him in her chest.

* * *

Randy laid on his bed ready for a good night of sleep considering the bombshell that he had heard before turning in for the night.

Just then he felt a little pain on his hand. He looked at it as he remembered how close he was to losing those fights. His enemies and opponents were getting stronger and he had to get back on the training horse, but not just any training.

Randy went for the Ninjanomicon and quickly went inside.

Randy found himself in the middle of a forest without his Ninja suit.

Just then the First Ninja, Nobu, appeared before him.

"Randy, what can I help you with?" asked Nobu

"Master Nobu, I need you to help me retake my training. Lately I've been up against some very powerful opponents and gotten out of the fights by the skin of my teeth. I need to become stronger." said Randy while bowing in respect.

"I understand Randy, but I'm afraid that the ninja training won't be enough." said the First Ninja followed by a small laugh.

"Oh sure, your training will give you an edge but you still could use some other tricks." said Rosalyn as she sat on a high branch.

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to teach me?" asked Randy

"Oh sure. Gladly. After getting your butt kicked you need a helping hand. But be warned, you will have to take a dark side..." said Rosalyn

* * *

 _"You will need every trick for whatever you'll be up against."_

In the dark of the night several large crates were being loaded into a large truck.

The creates were huge and it took a very powerful forklift to move them around.

There was a large label on each of the creates and they all said the same thing.

'Move with care. From Cairo, Egypt to Norrisville USA.'


End file.
